Hashtag
by Katou Yuu
Summary: "¿Alguien podría usar sus habilidades de photoshop y editar al moyashi del fondo?" AU, shonen-ai, YULLEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hashtag**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Advertencias: yullen, shonen-ai, redes sociales.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Las redes sociales en los últimos años se habían vuelto un extraño fenómeno para Kanda Yuu, no había conocido a nadie que no le dijera que le siguiera en Twitter o se hiciera su amigo en Facebook, no veía mucho la razón de ser de las redes sociales, sólo pensaba que eran habitadas por gente que no tenían nada más que hacer que escribir lo que pensaban a cada rato o subir fotografías que no parecían tener sentido.

La última novedad en redes sociales había terminado llamando su atención, Instagram, que consistía en subir fotos con filtros de colores predeterminados y sólo esperar que la gente te adorara y siguiera, le resultó tan extraño, ridículo e incluso incomprensible. Había terminado conociéndolo cuando Lavi le pidió que le siguiera allí también. Al parecer no era suficiente tener al conejo en Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, snapchat y otras redes que ni recordaba. Le sorprendió ver a los seguidores del conejo que parecían adorar y dar like a "fotos tontas" y comentar cosas como "kyaah eres tan guapo".

Kanda se palmeó el rostro, no quería ser parte de toda esta locura, lo más sensato sería negarse, pero seguía sin creerse los 100.000 seguidores de Lavi. Por un momento pensó que no sería tan difícil, estaba seguro de que si subía fotos de una roca en el suelo terminaría superándole, cosa que parecía suficiente para probar su punto.

Casi en modo automático rellenó el formulario de registro. Al poner el "username" le pareció tedioso tratar de inventar algo "genial" y no le apetecía colocarse algo como "conejito_caliente". Fue por lo más fácil y tecleó simplemente "Kanda" sin notar que el auto corrector que había hecho de las suyas. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, su cuenta había sido creada bajo el nombre de "Katou".

Kanda simplemente respiró profundo y continuó con su vida. De todas maneras no era importante.

Al principio no sabía a qué tomarle foto. De inmediato descubrió que no era tan fácil jugar al idiota, que se debía tener un don natural para llenar de fotos una cuenta. Lo dejó por unos días hasta que Lavi volvió a fastidiar preguntando sobre su nombre de usuario y por qué no tenía fotos aún. Con molestia, le tomó foto a su plato de soba a medio comer y esa fue la primera de una serie de fotografías bastante malas pero que la gente pareció tomar como "sarcasmo".

Tomaba a la multitud apretada del metro y le ponía el filtro "Willow" y se convertía en una obra que retrataba la desolación de la vida en la cuidad. Ponía una foto de la máquina expendedora donde había tratado de comprar su té pero ya no había, y con un filtro "Nashville" se convertía en una imagen nostálgica. Cada foto iba con una descripción horrible de la situación, de modo que no quedaba duda que tomaba esas fotos a propósito.

Pronto tuvo seguidores y comenzó a poner fotos "en serio" de vez en cuando, aunque las de esa categoría sólo implicaban parques y jardines.

Trataba de exponer sus gustos, quizás buscar atraer al público con los mismos intereses y parecía en parte dar resultado, personas que compartían su punto de vista habían aparecido y veían en él incluso una voz que expresaba su disgusto con una sociedad conformista y aburrida a la vez que el amor por el entorno natural que les rodeaba y les hacia apreciarlo más cuando su belleza era resaltada con filtros especiales.

Kanda había conseguido su "estilo", Lavi solía quejarse por no ver más que fotos de paisajes y ninguna selfie, pensaba que no tenía que arruinar una buena fotografía con una selfie tal y como Lavi lo hacía tapando con su cara el sitio donde quería decir que estaba.

Un domingo salió buscando despejarse un de la gente y sus problemas, estaba en uno de los parques que solía visitar para despejarse y meditar, había un parte que era poco transitada y le parecía un pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra. Tomó la fotografía y siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención a un par de deportistas que habían pasado trotando.

Siguió su camino y volvió a casa mientras se burlaba de los comentarios de la gente que lo creía activista. Durante los días siguientes hizo lo mismo cada vez que cambiaba lugar para meditar, pero no sabía si debía publicarlo, tal vez sus seguidores encontrarían los lugares y los contaminarían. Mirando las fotos más recientes se dio cuenta de que había un personaje recurrente en ellas. Un chico, de esos con los pelos pintados de colores, que salía en fotos de días diferentes.

Pensó que era una molesta coincidencia, suspiro fastidiado cuando la fotografía que más pareció gustarle había sido arruinada: el chico de cabellos blancos al fondo parecía no haberse percatado de que había sido capturado en la foto porque estaba concentrado en un enorme baguette.

Ya que la foto había sido arruinada decidió subirla pero con un motivo en especifico, no era alguien que soliera pedir ayuda pero técnicamente no poseía las habilidades requeridas para manejar un programa de edición, así que subió la fotografía y casi a modo de broma escribió lo siguiente:

"¿Alguien podría usar sus habilidades de photoshop y editar al moyashi al fondo?"

Decidió bautizarlo como "Moyashi' por la simple razón de que el chico le parecía bajo de estatura y su color de cabello no lo ayudaba mucho. La respuesta fue inmediata y, claro, no fue la esperada. Kanda vio lo que habían hecho a la foto y no pudo evitar morirse de risa. Habían ampliado al chico, habían cambiado de posición al baguette y a él, habían pixeleado el pan como si fuese algo obsceno, habían cambiado el fondo; lo que fuera en lugar de borrar al moyashi. Incluso algunos se habían pasado volviendo la imagen totalmente sucia. No sabía quién era ese pobre chico pero se lo tenía ganado por arruinar su paisaje

De alguna manera había terminado haciéndose viral las ediciones en photoshop sobre el pobre chico, no tardó en saber que se había extendido a otras redes sociales, la verdad no le preocupó mucho.

A penas habían pasado unas horas y la fotografía se había extendido por el mundo entero hasta llegar con la persona que salía por accidente. Un día korodaisuki recibió una notificación con un extraño enlace, simplemente abrió el link. Su cara se le puso de todos los colores al ver que alguien lo había capturado mientras comía en el parque, pero lo más destacable era que esa persona había pedido que lo "editaran" de la foto porque según su argumento arruinaba el paisaje y los usuarios bromistas usando sus habilidades de photoshop habían hecho de él lo que quisieron.

Sus seguidores estaban al tanto y por eso le habían enviado el enlace. Entonces comenzó a comprender una serie de extraños comentarios que habían surgido desde días atrás y que había interpretado como simples bromas obscenas. Quien quiera que fuese esa tal Katou debería disculparse, pensó.

"Hola Katou. Yo soy el que sale en la foto. Creo que has llevado las cosas muy lejos, estoy seguro que esa no era tu intención, pero creo que debes pararlo de alguna manera. He recibido comentarios no muy agradables en mis redes y no deseo tener problemas por una imagen que ha sido casualidad. Gracias por tu comprensión, sé que como la activista y mujer crítica que eres me entenderás. korodaisuki".

Kanda leyó el mensaje. Por alguna razón en lo único que podía pensar era en que le habían llamado "mujer". Pensaba ignorarlo, pero sintió curiosidad por saber si ese chico en verdad era el que salía en la foto, así cerraría el misterio. Sin más, fue a Instagram. De inmediato se encontró con una extraña sorpresa, Korodaisuki era un chico albino, pero esa no era su característica más peculiar, su Instagram se enfocaba en mostrarlo degustando platillos de proporciones exorbitantes.

Pensaba que las fotografías de banquetes eran para aparentar, no podía creerse que el chico fuera capaz de comerse todo eso, su contextura y la cantidad de comida no coincidían, pero casi se cae de la silla cuando vio un video donde el chico comenzaba a hacer una breve introducción de la comida en la mesa, en su gran parte era carne y no le resultó agradable. Lo siguiente fue un espectáculo que le resultó de lo más extraño: ver al albino engullir aquella cena que parecía para cinco personas.

Se sorprendió más aún al ver los comentarios de ánimos y los likes, y claro lo peor sus seguidores que eran cientos de miles. No entendía por qué alguien comiendo recibía tanta atención. Todo el mundo comía ¿qué tenía de especial ese chico? Se descubrió indagando en otras redes sociales de korodaisuki y descubrió que tenía un canal en vivo donde recibía dinero por dejar que lo vieran comer. Era una locura, el chico estaba en todos lados y se hacía propaganda en youtube con videos donde todo, por supuesto, tenía que ver con comida, probaba dulces de otros países, bebidas y cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

Estaba seguro que no era su imaginación, la forma en que ese chico comía era algo extraña, como si tuviera más que placer culinario cuando las cosas entraban en su boca. No exageraba, las reacciones de ese chico a un trozo de carne eran muy sugerentes. Pensó que debería simplemente ignorarlo, ahora que lo conocía no le sorprendía que le fastidiaran por lo del baguette y el photoshop.

Dejo sin responder el mensaje de korodaisuki, se haría el desatendido al respecto, después de todo con los días la gente perdería el interés. Trato de continuar con su vida, su número de seguidores había aumentado de manera dramática. A la par, por motivos inexplicables, había comenzado a hacer algo que podría resultar raro, ahora estaba al pendiente de korodaisuki y sus publicaciones sobre comida. El chico no parecía afectado, o al menos no se lo parecía a Kanda, su percepción cambio hasta que publicó un video donde pedía a la gente que le dejaba comentarios inapropiados que parara.

Kanda miró los comentarios, era cierto que muchos le ponían cosas como "Cómete esta", "Si eso te cabe en la boca, qué te cabrá por..." En los comentarios se hacían guerras terribles y después del video la cuenta de katou comenzó a recibir comentarios de gente reclamando en defensa de su "idol" de la comida. Kanda no se tomaba esas peleas en serio y no le detuvo para seguir al pendiente de lo que korodaisuki hacía. No se atrevió a interactuar más hasta que el chico recordó que podían hacer peticiones para los episodios en su canal en vivo y hablaba de que ya tenía planeado un capítulo de comida picante. Kanda pensó en qué podría pedirle.

Aunque sería algo descarado hacerle una petición después de lo ocurrido, sus seguidores ya habían hecho algunas propuestas interesantes de ver, incluso lo retaban a comerse un habanero o wasabi, de alguna manera se encontró algo ansioso por esperar a ver que comería korodaisuki , pero el video aun no terminaba, pensaba que después de los créditos no habría nada para ver, entonces vio al albino frente a la cámara, tenía una expresión algo fastidiada, quizás diría alguna tontería sobre la foto editada, pero cuando comenzó a hablar se quedó de piedra:

"Katou, tengo una propuesta que hacerte. No, más bien te estoy retando. Te quiero retar a probar esta comida picante conmigo"

Pensó en ignorar el mensaje, así como todo lo que tenía que ver con interacción, pero unos días después estaba lleno de comentarios que impulsaban el reto y lo acusaban de cobardía.

"que sea wasabi" escribió bajo una fotografía donde mostraba el pasillo de comida asiática en el supermercado. Tenía pensado como haría el reto, sin duda se grabaría para que lo creyeran pero aun no sabía si sólo enfocaría su boca, si usaría una máscara o si, en todo caso, sólo se sacaría una imagen con la boca llena de wasabi. Repentinamente llego un mensaje privado de korodaisuki donde le pedía pactar una hora y lugar de encuentro, por un momento no había captado del todo que korodaisuki no sólo estaba retando sino que al parecer quería que su enfrentamiento fuese cara a cara.

"Creo que no te será problema, elije el sitio, yo me encargare de que la comida que debamos probar este allí"

Kanda no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, la comida picante la podía pasar pero no estaba seguro de resistir, aun así si se retractaba seria tachado de "cobarde" por no asistir a quemarse la lengua con el idiota.

"Está bien acepto tu "reto" si eso es lo que quieres, este domingo en el Hyde Park a las 12:00 pm", envió el mensaje y se recostó en su silla, realmente lo había hecho.

korodaisuki no tardó en anunciar que Katou había aceptado el reto. No había dicho más sobre cámaras o fotos, o las condiciones en que se llevaría a cabo el encuentro. No entendía si discutirían los detalles en persona pues siendo lo que eran, el moyashi no podría resistirse a publicarlo en sus redes, tal vez le daría síndrome de abstinencia si perdía los views por el evento. Con eso en mente, ahora debería pensar si guardaría su identidad o simplemente aparecería para revelar, por un estúpido moyashi comelón, su rostro a sus seguidores.

De alguna manera, al leer los comentarios, contempló que korodaisuki en realidad pensada que estaba retando a una chica pues sugerían "destrózala!", "será que ha surgido el amor?", "el poder femenino se hará sentir!", "ninguna chica japonesa podría vencer a un chico que se come tres pizzas familiares".

Kanda pensó que por una parte podría divertirse con esto, destruir las ilusiones de quienes esperaban ver a una delicada chica japonesa le resultaba muy tentador, sobre todo esperar ver la cara de ese moyashi, aunque quizás esto pudiera afectar en el numero de sus seguidores, quizás algunos se decepcionarían, la verdad tampoco es como que su vida fuese a acabar pero exponerse a la luz pública ¿quizá el moyashi quería humillarle con ese reto? lo más lógico seria pensar que buscaba venganza pero no creía que ese mocoso fuese capaz de atentar contra una "delicada chica japonesa"

Su teléfono sonó como loco, por un momento lo había ignorado, cuando vio la llamada entrante supo que si no contestaba tendría llamadas todo el día.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡¿es cierto que te vas a batir en duelo con korodaisuki ?! - Lavi casi le deja sordo.

\- no creas todo lo que ves en internet - dijo Kanda rogando porque lo creyera, no quería a Lavi tras él en el momento de conocer a korodaisuki.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime donde será! Seré tu padrino, todos los duelos necesitan uno.

\- no sé de qué hablas - dijo Kanda en realidad sin saber que un duelo requería de padrinos.

\- ¡por favor! También quiero conocer a korodaisuki , es tan lindo cuando come picante...

Kanda se negó, no sabía si korodaisuki llevaría refuerzos, no quería hacer el ridículo de llevar a alguien, menos a Lavi, eso implicaría no poder hablar con libertad. En la red surgieron los rumores sobre el lugar del encuentro, muchos coincidían en que las fotos de Katou lo ubicaban en Inglaterra, pero muchos pensaban que se trataría de una colaboración a distancia. Nadie estaba seguro del paradero de korodaisuki, a lo largo de la vida de su canal comentó sobre varias mudanzas y ahora sólo comía en diferentes partes de su casa.

Ambos contrincantes mantuvieron silencio hasta el día pactado, Kanda se miró al espejo reprochándose el nerviosismo que sentía. Se dio una bofetada pata quitarse el ridículo nerviosismo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un simple brote. Se dirigió al parque, no tenía un plan en mente esperaba poder resistir con si fuerza mental a lo que ese tal korodaisuki quisiera darle a comer. El parque no estaba muy lejos de su casa así que llego caminando un par de cuadras y apenas iba con 10 minutos de retraso. Cuando iba llegando al punto de encuentro pudo ver de manera inmediata la cabellera blanca de aquel chico sentado en un banco con una canasta de picnic a su lado, no sabía porque pero aquella imagen le parecía un buen material para fotografiar, sacudió su cabeza, venía a defenderse del moyashi no a contemplarlo. Se acercó caminando sin mostrar ninguna emoción y se sentó en el espacio vacío al lado del moyashi provocando que este se sobresaltara y le mirara algo confundido.

Allen lo miró disimuladamente, considerándolo un transeúnte más, pero ciertamente le incomodaba que todas las bancas estuviesen vacías y hubiese decidido sentarse en esa a su lado. Kanda lo dejó así un rato, estaba totalmente divertido con la idea de que el moyashi no sabía su identidad.

\- ¿qué trajiste de comer, moyashi?-

El chico lo miró extrañado, tuvo el impulso ofendido de irse pero recordó que aquella era la forma en que katou lo llamaba en las redes.

\- ¿K-katou? - dijo algo extrañado.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? - preguntó con sorna al ver la reacción del albino quien miraba a los lados como si no le creyera - O acaso te decepciona que no sea una "delicada jovencita japonesa" - de inmediato el albino se puso rojo.

\- C-claro que no, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que fueras un chico - desvió la mirada - Pensé que eras una chica por los posts que hacías.

\- Nunca he dicho nada sobre mi género en redes, tú y tus seguidores se han hecho la idea que han querido, pero no he venido aquí a charlar vine por el tonto reto que me propusiste - señaló la canasta.

El albino le indicó ir bajo la sombra de un árbol donde pretendía extender una manta para hacer un picnic con todas las de la ley, claro que no estaba seguro si las cosas dentro de la canasta serian comestibles.

\- La razón por la que te reté es porque no te disculpaste, nunca respondiste al mensaje que te envié – dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la canasta.

\- No respondí porque lo único que hice fue poner una fotografía. Lo que los seguidores hicieran con ella no fue mi problema y no puedo hacerme responsable por algo como eso.

korodaisuki arrugó la frente, en verdad lo había sacado de la jugada desde el inicio. Había pensado que, siendo katou una chica, entones podrían llevarse bien, ambos serían pequeños, kawaiis y con cierto sentido de la justicia, sabía que sería una chica de carácter fuerte pero en verdad le hacía ilusión conocerla porque, de alguna manera, sus fotos reflejaban un hermoso interior. No se esperó encontrar a un chico de metro setenta, mal genio y una inconsciencia total sobre el impacto que tenía en la gente.

\- si se lo hubieses pedido, las burlas habrían parado - dijo sacando el último recipiente y comenzando a abrir todo.

Había desde curry extra picante hasta alitas con salsa de habanero y finalmente korodausiki le ofreció un tubo de wasabi.

\- pensé que sólo era comer picante.

\- No Katou, comer es mucho más. Si la comida es deliciosa no hay forma de abandonarla aunque esté picante.

Kanda miró y lo tomó, aún no estaba del todo convencido si llevarse eso a la boca. El moyashi tomaba fotografía de todo lo dispuesto en la manta seguramente para avisar a sus seguidores del reto.

\- está bien, no haré video ni tomaré fotografías donde aparezcas después de todo supongo que quieres mantener tu identidad en secreto

\- Me da igual, además mostrarme a mí mismo nunca ha sido el motivo de tener mi cuenta ¿vamos a terminar con esto o qué? - aún no atrevía a probar primero porque quería que el moyashi estuviera también en las mismas condiciones.

\- Esta bien, comencemos, pero si pica mucho aquí hay algo de leche y podemos parar cuando...

\- No soy débil, moyashi.

\- No soy "Moyashi".

\- Como sea tu nombre de usuario es muy largo.

\- Entonces me puedes llamar Allen - le extendió la mano de manera amable.

\- me gusta "moyashi" - dijo negándose a dar la mano

\- qué conducta tan antideportiva - dijo bajando su mano y respirando

korodaisuki comenzó a hacer su introducción en video, explicando todos los platillos y los lugares de donde provenían.

\- date prisa - dijo Kanda fastidiado.

\- como pueden escuchar, esa voz impaciente es de mi oponente de hoy, Katou. ¿Quieres decir algo?

\- NO - dijo lanzando el tubo de wasabi golpeando a korodaisuki en el pecho - comienza a comer, moyashi.

-¡Oye! - Allen dejó la cámara a un lado, parecía que le había hecho enojar - Esta bien, si estas tan impaciente comencemos, primero probaremos algo de wasabi, algo tradicional de Japón ¿tienes algo que agregar Katou? - forzó una sonrisa.

\- No - Allen entrecerró sus ojos, parecía que esa era su palabra favorita.

\- Bien, a la cuenta de tres: 1, 2, 3...- ambos dieron una probada al wasabi.

Allen se tensó de inmediato, era simplemente horrible. Con trabajo logró acercar la cámara y enfocarla en la boca de Katou. Kanda hubiera querido empujar la cámara porque estaba a punto de escupirle encima. Allen devolvió la toma a él y mostró que ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- es horrible... - dijo dejando que le saliera una lágrima - Katou, tus impresiones...

Kanda sólo levantó el pulgar para que lo viera la cámara, si abría la boca sería una horrible visión. Simplemente aparentó que no era tan malo y disimuladamente mientras el moyashi volvía a hablar sobre su nuevo platillo agarró una servilleta y se sacó aquella pasta verde de la boca, aunque fuera japonés para nada le agradaba el wasabi.

El moyashi ahora le ofreció algo de curry, la verdad no lucia tan siniestro como el wasabi, esperaba que los vegetales acompañándolo amortiguaran ese horrible ardor.

Comieron a la cuenta de tres y no había resultado desagradable como el wasabi pero aún así el picor era terrible, vio las mejillas del moyashi algo rojas quien le miraba sin tampoco perder detalle de sus expresiones, Kanda trataba de ni mover un musculo y simplemente tragó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Siguieron con cada platillo, Allen ya tenía un sonrojo permanente y Kanda ya había pedido agua, las diferentes salsas tenían su lengua en llamas. Allen trataba de explicar, lo miraba comer las alitas de pollo de una manera tan intensa que le dejó la cara llena de salsa, se chupaba los dedos y ponía una cara de completo éxtasis.

\- límpiate la cara - dijo Kanda tomando una servilleta y frotándosela en la boca.

\- come tu porción - dijo Allen mostrando a la cámara y quitándose la servilleta, que Kanda no había tocado sus alas.

\- no como carne.

\- eres cobarde.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero no pienso probar carne - Allen suspiró hastiado.

\- Bien, no lo tomaré en cuenta - dijo Allen tomando un sorbo de leche, ya el picante le tenía acalorado - Entonces este es el ultimo - mostro un envase donde parecía que guardaba lo más letal.

Kanda trató de no aparentar estar impresionado y nervioso al ver un chile habanero, no era momento de retractarse, no cuando el final estaba cerca, el moyashi solo corto un trozo pequeño y se lo ofreció, ambos tenían una porción igual, aunque no lo hubieran probado aún sabían que esto era un suicidio

Se lo comieron y de inmediato Kanda sintió que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos todos los improperios que se le pasaban por la cabeza, veía al moyashi tratar de aguantar inútilmente, vio la leche, quedaba poco, el más rápido sobreviviría.

Kanda se lanzó por la leche, no iba a soportarlo más, él no era de cosas picantes.

\- ¡NO! - al tratar de alcanzar la leche, Kanda tiró la cámara.

\- lo siento - dijo tratando de levantarla dándose cuenta que la leche había sido derramada.

\- ¡¿qué hacemos ahora?! - dijo Allen tratando de encontrar algo con qué quitarse lo enchilado

Ambos tuvieron que resistir mientras agitaban las manos y apretaban los puños para resistir el ardor. Ambos terminaron tirados en el césped jadeando, con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja.

\- espero que... ya estés... satisfecho - dijo Kanda tosiendo, el picante le ardía en la garganta.

Vio a la lejanía una máquina expendedora, esperando que fuera un milagro corrió hacia ella, necesitaba cambio, consiguió lo necesario entre sus bolsillos y compró el agua mineral, vio al moyashi que buscaba desesperado entre sus bolsillos mientras el destapaba la botella y bebía como si no hubiera un mañana. Allen parecía desesperado por un momento pensó que se lo merecía, casi a la mitad le lanzó la botella al albino quien casi la deja caer por lo inesperado que le resultó.

Ambos tenían sus bocas rojas ahora, kanda aun respiraba profundo esperando ir a su "lugar feliz" y hacer como que nada hubiera sucedido. Tras unos cuantos minutos pudieron hablar con normalidad, Kanda anunció su retirada y el moyashi no parecía de acuerdo, al menos esperaba que lo ayudara a recoger, Kanda volteó sus ojos y echó de mala gana las cosas en la cesta del picnic y con cierto rencor ese tubo de wasabi.

\- No me vuelvas a retar para una mierda de estas moyashi.

\- ¡Que soy Allen!

\- Moyashi - dijo provocando nuevamente que el albino se pusiera rojo pero esta vez del enojo.

\- es una pena, lo lamento por tus seguidores, eres horrible - dijo tomando la cesta.

Allen se alejó enojado. Kanda suspiró, sabía que se había comportado como la persona más molesta.

\- ¡Hey! - llamó acercándose a Allen - ¿quieres ir a comer... algo que no sea picante?

Allen paró y volteó lentamente, y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había escuchado.

\- no tienes que fingir que eres amable, Katou.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que me he pasado un poco - dijo casi en voz baja y el albino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírle - ¿Vienes o no? - ya algo desesperado por ver como el moyashi meditaba su respuesta.

\- Está bien, quiero quitarme este mal gusto de la boca.

Allen cierta curiosidad, simplemente siguió a Kanda, nos e atrevía a preguntar mucho pues Kanda le había parecido como un perro que no sabías en que momento te podía morder, demasiado extraño para su gusto, tenía la noción de que la gente asiática era educada y muy agradecida pero no veía ninguno de esos rasgos en Katou.

A unas cuantas cuadras del parque llegaron frente a un pequeño restaurante, no había estado allí antes, se limitó a observar mientras todo parecía estar en silencio y solo había unos pocos comensales.

Kanda y Allen se sentaron en una mesa al fondo y el mesero les entregó los menús, lo único que había era fideos.

\- reconozco el lugar - dijo Allen mirando a su alrededor - tienes al menos veinte fotos aquí, parece que comes fideos muy a menudo - dijo Allen identificando la decoración.

\- y también parece que has estado mirando mis fotos - dijo Kanda cerrando el menú, ya se lo sabía de memoria.

\- tenía que sabe por qué había tanto alboroto por ti - eligió algunos platos que jamás había probado, olía muy bien y si alguien tan insoportable como Katou iba a ese lugar quería decir que en realidad estaba bueno.

-No hago nada en especial- dijo entregando el menú

-Pues a tus seguidores no les parece que sea así -Kanda solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres muy distinto a la gente que suelo conocer en las redes ¿sabes? la gente es casi siempre amable y... sociable.

\- Realmente eres un moyashi hablador cuando no tienes la boca llena-dijo a modo de burla y Allen recordó ciertos comentarios obscenos.

-Preferiría que no hicieras comentarios de ese tipo-Kanda miro al moyashi que parecía avergonzado ¿aún sentía pena por el baguette? le resultaba algo ridículo.

La comida llego, Kanda se sorprendió al ver la mesa llena incluso un carrito al lado con otros platillos, no había prestado atención en el momento que el moyashi había pedido todo eso.

\- No tienes que pagarlo - dijo Allen al ver su cara de susto

\- ¿vas a grabar otro video? - dijo Kanda separando sus palillos mirando su modesto plato de verduras.

\- no - dijo Allen frotando sus manos dispuesto a comenzar

\- ¿comes así siempre? - Kanda tomó sus fideos y comenzó a comer.

\- qué tiene de malo - dijo totalmente a la defensiva.

\- pensé que sólo era para tus shows.

Allen tomó unos palillos y cuando trató de separarlos, sólo consiguió romperlos.

Kanda trato de ignorarlo y volcar su atención a su plato, el moyashi pidió unos palillos nuevos que esta vez separo con cuidado como si no quisiera repetir lo anterior.

Kanda comió un bocado estaba bueno como de costumbre, alzo la mirada y entonces se encontró con una escena que le pareció de lo más graciosa y ridícula, el moyashi trataba inútilmente de tomar algo de tempura con sus palillos pero casi al llegar a comerlos se les caían.

-¿Nunca habías comido con palillos? - el albino le vio algo avergonzado.

\- Si lo he hecho pero solo que no soy muy bueno- volvió a tomar el tempura pero este cayó de nuevo.

-Coges mal los palillos. -dijo Kanda mostrando su mano para que tratara de imitar su técnica.

Los dedos se le enredaba y no entendía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Kanda se desesperó, lo tomó de las manos y le colocó los palillos de la forma correcta mientras Allen se mantenía quieto como maniquí.

\- gracias... - dijo tratando de resistir la vergüenza pues, siendo su negocio el comer, debería haber aprendido a usarlos desde hace tiempo.

Kanda siguió comiendo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería imposible que korodaisuki terminara todos los platos que había pedido con palillos, no pretendía pasarse las horas ahí.

\- ¿quieres pedir un tenedor?

\- no... Estoy bien así - dijo a unto de morder un trozo que resbaló miserablemente y salpicó un poco del caldo.

Kanda entendió un poco el encanto que veían en ese chico en cuanto a comer se trataba, no tenía buenos modales, eso era claro pero la forma en que comía (en este caso cuando lograba llevar un pedazo a su boca) era como si gozara la comida a un nivel totalmente diferente. Y por otro lado suponía que la gente siempre gustaría de un chico como el moyashi haciendo cualquier cosa.

Era como si encarnara muy bien a una "cute girl". Casi golpea la mesa, que el moyashi con la boca llena y las mejillas sonrojadas le pareciera lindo era prueba de que el picante le había destruido unas cuantas neuronas.

Kanda vio al moyashi tratando inútilmente de seguir cogiendo un bocado, a este paso iba a terminar de comer al anochecer, cuando el moyashi emitió un quejido decepcionado por aun no manejar bien los palillos, de manera inesperada para el moyashi su boca se vio llena con un trozo de comida, el albino miro sorprendido a Kanda, el albino mastico aun sin salir de su impresión.

\- ¿Por qué...?- dijo el moyashi tragando.

\- Es realmente patético verte comer en vivo moyashi.

\- entonces has visto mis videos - dijo tratando de masticar

\- claro que no, no pagaría por ver comer a alguien - dijo Kanda llamando al mesero - ¿podría traerle tenedor y cuchara, por favor?

El mesero volvió con el pedido y lo puso sobre la mesa.

\- gracias - Allen los tomó resignado, tenía demasiada hambre como para seguir intentando con los palillos.

\- ¿entonces no has visto mis videos? - dijo algo decepcionado, comer era uno de sus talentos.

-No más de 5 minutos - admitió - No soy fanático de ver gente engullendo como tú, moyashi.

\- Lo entiendo pero... ya te dije que me llamo Allen - dijo molesto porque ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Moyashi me parece más apropiado.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido - tomo algo de agua - Mi nombre es Allen Allen Walker - trato nuevamente de darle la mano pero Kanda no hizo ningún movimiento.

\- Kanda - dijo viendo al moyashi fastidiado porque su intento amistoso era rechazado y volvía a concentrarse en lo que restaba de la comida.

El moyashi había terminado de comer, pensó que todo terminaba allí, pero casi se va de espaldas cuando pidió postre. Kanda trato de ver bien al moyashi, ese mocoso era tan delgado ¿a donde se iba todo lo que consumía?

Estaba seguro que tenía una pierna hueca, ahí escondía toda la comida. Lo vio pedir un enorme tempura helado y prácticamente lo engulló.

\- ¿no pedirás postre?

\- no me gustan los dulces.

\- ¿entonces qué te gusta? ¿Sólo comes fideos?

\- ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿Planeas retarme de nuevo?

\- no, la verdad no reo que el reto consiga los views que pensé, después de todo sólo sale tu pulgar.

-Es cosa tuya por no haberlo previsto - se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues nada de esto lo pude prever, creo que fui engañado por tu galería.

\- Tu mismo malinterpretaste todo moyashi.

\- Aun así, esas cosas te gustan. Este tipo de comida, los espacios abiertos, los jardines, las flores de loto- Kanda tuvo que desviar la mirada, sabía que esa cuenta podía jugarle en su contra al expresarle al mundo sus gustos.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Eso me hizo creer que quizás eras un tipo de persona adorable - el albino dejo la cucharilla en el plato.

\- ¿estás diciendo que no soy agradable? - dijo con una ceja levantada

\- ¡n-no! bueno... es que... sólo digo que no eres lo que imaginaba

\- para empezar no soy una chica - dijo Kanda sacando su cartera y contando el dinero - pero todo lo que está en mi cuenta es cierto.

Puso sobre la mesa el dinero que había calculado desde que vio llegar el banquete y tomó sus cosas.

\- ¡lo siento! - dijo Allen tratando de pararlo.

\- no estoy ofendido - dijo riendo - pero ya me fastidié de verte comer.

Salió del lugar agradeciendo al mesero.

Caminó a casa, el moyashi no lo había seguido, tampoco es que hubiera esperado que hiciera eso pero realmente le había fastidiado un poco lo que había insinuado ¿qué podía hacer? después de todo sabía que era un bastardo egoísta y no pensaba aparentar frente al mocoso para quedar bien con él.

Llegó a su casa tuvo que tomarse algo para el repentino ardor que sentía en su estómago, al final solo pudo pensar que el moyashi no había logrado nada al retarle, más bien ni había entendido el sentido de aquel reto después de todo, nunca se decidió si había un ganador o perdedor.

Al día siguiente pudo ver movimiento en sus redes, gente que esperaba ansiosa quizás su pronunciación sobre el "reto" aunque lo inesperado fue cuando supo que si había subido un nuevo video acerca del reto de la comida picante, explicaba que había logrado conocer en persona a Katou.

Que el reto se había llevado a cabo y que Katou lo había cumplido bastante bien. Aseguró que estaba sorprendido porque su rival le dio una grata sorpresa, que incluso habían ido a comer y que las rencillas estaban arregladas. A continuación puso algunas fotografías que había tomado durante la sesión, durante la comida y una parte del video de presentación donde explicaba el reto y donde se podía ver cómo le lanzaba el wasabi y su pulgar, al final dejó correr hasta el momento en que Katou había tirado la cámara y se veía como salían corriendo por agua.

"Fue un reto accidentado hubo problemas con el video, así que lamento no poder ofrecer más, pero esos fueron los mejores momentos del día. Gracias Katou"

Kanda había visto el video esperando su revelación, pero Allen había cuidado muy bien su identidad, incluso había distorsionado su voz. Supuso que era una disculpa por haberle ofendido en el restaurante.

Los seguidores parecieron divertidos, parecía que todos esperaban que su identidad se mantuviera en secreto, muchos pedían que volvieran a colaborar pues pensaban que su mala actitud era adorable.

Decidió que lo mejor era simplemente subir una fotografía retocada que tenia de la comida en el restaurante después del horrible reto, a sus seguidores gusto y los likes se hicieron presentes y supo que también debían provenir de las filas del moyashi.

Una llamada entrante nuevamente de Lavi hizo sonar su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Eres malo, Yuu! ¡Conociste a korodaisuki y no me invitaste!- tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja, pensó que quedaría sordo.

Lavi parecía vivir mirando sus movimientos en instagram.

\- ¿Cómo es? ¿es tan adorable como en los videos? - preguntó con ansias

\- Es horrible - dijo Kanda sonriendo.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, el chico si era lindo y mantenía esa actitud que ponían en cámara, aunque si se lo proponía, no volvería a colaborar.

Las cosas volvieron a ponerse en orden. korodaisuki siguió recibiendo peticiones y él siguió viéndolo a escondidas. Desde su encuentro, en realidad las cosas se habían puesto peores. Había ido un par de veces al parque donde habían estado tratando de ver si el chico volvía a aparecer. Al notar que el moyashi había comenzado a hacer sus transmisiones en vivo en lugares abiertos trató de encontrarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad. Una parte de él no quería volverlo a encontrar pero la otra estaba desesperada.

Tampoco era como si pudiera encontrarlo de casualidad como la primera vez, Londres era grande y había notado que era impredecible para elegir sitios, se trasladaba de una punta a otra de la ciudad y la única manera posible de que eso pasara era que se pusieran de acuerdo como lo habían hecho, pero eso no pasaría de nuevo, para nada.

Con el tiempo comprendió que korodaisuki era como una especie de Idol del internet, vio que no simplemente sus actividades se limitaban a comer, las colaboraciones con otros usuarios lo hacían un tanto peculiar, había una canción sobre comida que con otro usuario habían compuesto y se había hecho viral por lo pegajosa que era, Kanda se encontró escuchando la maldita canción en su cabeza una y otra vez, inclusive en sus sueños, maldijo al moyashi por su voz de niña.

La pasaba probando nuevos productos que las marcas le enviaban e incluso había salido en un canal fitness hablando de cómo hacía para no ganar peso y al parecer apoyaba las causas de hambre mundial. El chico era demasiado, como si no supiera decir no, porque incluso había salido de fondo en una telenovela una vez. Todo lo hacía con el mayor entusiasmo. Allen colgó un video sobre "50 cosas que no sabías sobre korodaisuki " y Kanda se lo vio entero. No tenía más posibilidad de verle que no fuera en los videos, como el resto de la gente. Salió y se fue a la tienda de fideos, tomo una foto y puso "De nuevo fideos, usen palillos". Se acordaba de lo torpe que era y casi sonreía.

Preparó los fideos en casa, ya casi a punto de estar listos escuchó el sonido de una notificación viniendo de su computador, los dejó por un momento y fue a verificar porque tanto ruido.

Un mensaje privado había llegado, claro que eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino el nombre del usuario korodaisuki le había escrito. Kanda tuvo que decidir entre sus fideos que estaban a punto de volverse chicha y leer el mensaje, tuvo que correr a la cocina porque no sería sensato dejar los fideos arruinarse. Casi apresurado volvió con su plato y apartó lo que tuviera estorbándole para abrir el mensaje.

"Entendí la indirecta :P, pero como no le has dicho a nadie, creo que eres buen tipo. Estoy haciendo un proyecto con otros vloggers y idols de instagram, no sabía si incluirte porque no hemos hablado desde el reto, pero ellos me han pedido que te contacte porque te conozco. Si quieres saber más, podemos encontrarnos de nuevo para que te explique todo. Saludos."

Kanda leyó el mensaje varias veces, en realidad no decía de la propuesta pero era una promesa para ver a Allen. Trató de terminar sus fideos antes de contestar. Él iría por ver a korodaisuki, si no le gustaba el proyecto podía negarse y listo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Sorpresa navideña ;D, besos y abrazos, coman rico y nos vemos pronto. Esperen la segunda parte y final.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hashtag**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Advertencias: yullen, shonen-ai, redes sociales.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Acordó que quedaran en un café en el centro, Korodaisuki aceptó prometiendo verse en un par de horas.

Kanda se encontró frente a su armario como si cuestionara lo que debía usar, era una situación de esas que tanto se burlaba, no entendía entonces porque poner tanto empeño e interés en su apariencia, solo vería al tonto Moyashi, hablarían de la propuesta, aceptaría o se negaría dependiendo de lo que fuera y se iría de vuelta a casa, no era como si fuera a una maldita cita con él, y ahora por qué pensaba en una "cita"

Salió de casa con lo más común que tenía para darse a entender que solo era una salida normal, fue a la estación del metro, vio la hora, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Llegó antes al centro y aprovechó para tomar algunas fotos. Mientras enfocaba, a lo lejos, vio cómo Allen salía de un edificio, era imposible no distinguirlo con ese cabello blanco y entonces, por pura casualidad supo que Korodaisuki vivía en el centro de Londres y seguramente debía ser o un niño rico o alguien con una familia tan vieja como Inglaterra.

Se apresuró a caminar hacia el café antes de que Allen lo viera y creyera que era un acosador.

\- Hola - dijo Korodaisuki llegando a penas unos segundos después de que él tomara asiento, su aspecto era el de alguien que acababa de levantarse.

Se preguntó por qué se había preocupado por su ropa en un principio cuando al chico parecía no importarle.

\- ¿Por qué me ve así? sólo me diste dos horas para llegar - dijo ofendido tomando la carta.

\- Tú me buscaste, debías estar preparado.

\- Voy a pedir algo de comer, no puedo hablar con el estómago vacío.

\- Alguna vez lo tienes vacío - dijo Kanda sonriendo.

\- Ahora si - dijo tratando de no entrar en detalles, pidió la carta y miró a Kanda quien lucía algo impaciente - ¿Que debería pedir? - Kanda veía al Moyashi indeciso, tomó la carta y se la dio al mesonero.

\- Traiga todo lo que está allí - ordenó al mesonero que algo impresionado asintió.

\- ¡Oye! pero si no había terminado de leer lo que iba a ordenar.

\- Era obvio que ibas a pedirlo todo, si tienes el estómago vacío.

\- Exageras - dijo con las mejillas algo rojas - Además no sabes si tengo el dinero para pagar la cuenta - fingió estar preocupado.

\- Lavaremos los platos, porque yo tampoco - dijo Kanda.

\- Pensé que eras rico, con todo lo que pagaste la vez pasada...

\- Tengo empleo - dijo Kanda algo impaciente.

Quería hacer un montón de peguntas y decirle que lo había visto salir de esa casa antigua, pero eso sería darle demasiada importancia. Afortunadamente el Moyashi comenzó a sacar fotografías del lugar y de lo que iba llegando a la mesa.

\- Lo siento, también tengo una cuenta en Yelp y recomiendo restaurantes, este lugar es tan pequeño que no lo había notado.

\- Internet es tu trabajo, ¿cierto?

\- Algo así, me gustaría dedicarme a esto cuando termine la escuela.

\- ¿Estás en la universidad? - Kanda lo miró, todo ese tiempo había creído que el chico era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba.

\- ¡No! - dijo riendo - recién terminaré la preparatoria.

Sintió que se volvía un pedófilo en ese momento.

Kanda casi se va para atrás con todo y silla, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, por un momento creía que no debió preguntar.

\- ¿Tu estas en la universidad? - preguntó el Moyashi con curiosidad pero Kanda no estaba seguro de que quisiera responder aunque la mirada del Moyashi no le dejaba escapatoria.

\- Algo así.

\- Esa es una respuesta muy ambigua - Allen no apartaba sus ojos de él como si quisiera saberlo todo, sentía que si lo miraba fijamente podría ver a través de él y eso no le gustaba del todo - ¿Dijiste que trabajas no? ¿Qué haces? - Kanda no respondía - Ugh, está bien si no quieres hablar sobre eso.

\- No vine aquí a hablar de mí.

\- Pensé que podríamos ser "amigos" - dijo el Moyashi con esfuerzo.

"Ni siquiera te agrado", pensó, pero la verdad no contestaba por el pánico, el chico tenía 17 o, por mucha esperanza, 18 años y él ya estaba pagando cuentas. Agradeció ser asiático, su genética le compraba algo de tiempo.

\- No seas mentiroso, Moyashi - sonriendo - ya habías dicho que la única razón por la que me contactabas era porque todos saben que me conoces.

Los primeros platos comenzaron a llegar y le dieron tiempo a Allen de pensar en cómo salir del apuro.

\- Es cierto, no me agradaste la primera vez, pero creo que eres de esas personas que no se esfuerzan por agradarle a nadie.

\- Ajá... - suspiró tomando la hamburguesa vegetariana de la pila de comida.

\- por eso... porque eres sincero, creo que podrías trabajar con nosotros en el calendario que estamos haciendo.

\- ¿Calendario? - dijo como si hubiera escuchado algo siniestro.

\- Si! un calendario, varios estamos colaborando ya que esperamos recaudar dinero para los niños hambrientos de África.

Kanda por un momento se olvidó de masticar, creía que estaba viendo un unicornio de dos cabezas o al menos que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

\- Es por eso que pensé que quizás tú podrías colaborar con nosotros, después de todo haces muy bien en capturar los momentos de desgracia humana y la belleza de la naturaleza.

\- Creo que paso Moyashi, que te hace pensar que quisiera colaborar con "ustedes" y mucho menos "posar" para venderme a la caridad?

\- porque es una buena causa y eres vegetariano. Además puedes posar de espaldas para que no se vea tu cara - explicó Allen poniéndole un popote a su malteada de fresa - los chicos ya estuvieron dando opciones al respecto.

\- ¿Opciones? ni siquiera sabían mi respuesta

\- Recuerda que todos piensan que eres una chica, entonces... - Allen miraba como Kanda comenzaba a arrugar su frente - Creyeron que... - tomó un bocado de sus papas fritas (casi un puño) - que podrías salir cubierto de sushi - dijo cuando logró pasar las papas.

Kanda suspiró y mordió su hamburguesa, ahora pensaba que hubiese sido mejor revelar su identidad.

\- Hay más opciones, yo no saldré desnudo.

\- Paso, no quiero - dijo Kanda dándole otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? no tienes que salir desnudo, era broma - admitió el albino y Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Igualmente no tengo pensado en hacer algo así, ¿no tienen ya suficiente gente del internet para eso?

\- Veo que eres algo antisocial.

\- Tu dijiste que era sincero, lo soy, no pretendo participar solo para quedar bien con los demás - Kanda se estaba fastidiando y podía que el Moyashi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste? - probó a preguntar y de alguna manera esto tomó por sorpresa a Kanda.

\- Simple curiosidad - dijo queriendo no dar muchos detalles.

\- ¿Y si posas conmigo? - dijo Allen - los chicos lo sugirieron, creen que estamos juntos.

\- ¿Y por qué no los desmientes?

\- Es divertido - dijo Allen.- olvídalo, no participo.

\- Si te tomaran por detrás, con el cabello suelto, pasarías por una chica. No crees que sería divertido?- ahora yo soy quien siente pena por tus seguidores, estás loco.

\- No estoy loco, solo pienso que es divertido, además tu cabello es muy largo.

-Hablas mucho Moyashi, con esas propuestas mucho menos posaría contigo

\- Uhmm parece que no hay manera de convencerte - suspiro cansado.

-Así es pierdes tu tiempo - dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Entonces puedes participar de otra manera, ya que no te gusta aparecer en las fotografías podrías colaborar en la edición o es montaje, después de todo para cada mes se debe aportar una idea - Allen pensó que había ganado la atención de Kanda quien le había puesto la mirada encima.

\- ¿Acaso no te rindes Moyashi?

-No aceptare un no como respuesta, al menos hasta que haya agotado todas las opciones posibles.

\- Entonces sigue - dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla - a todo diré que no.

\- Eres horrible y poco caritativo - dijo Allen acercando el plato de bagels.

\- Si colaboro con los otros sabrán quien soy - dijo tomando estirando la mano para robar papas de Allen.- pero todos son confiables.

-JA JA - dijo Kanda alcanzando su objetivo y provocando que Allen alejara su plato.- si acaso podría tomarte fotos a ti, y eso sería mucho pedir.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- Allen volcó su atención en las pocas papas que le quedaban.

\- Que arruinarías una buena escena - dijo provocando al albino, de cierta manera le pareció divertido verlo enojarse.

-¡Ah sí! pues no es cono que tú seas un buen fotógrafo - Kanda esta vez le lanzo una mirada amenazante, si bien lo suyo era un extraño hobby que había comenzando sin el mayor animo ahora trataba de hacer un trabajo al menos presentable y de calidad.

-¿No tienes algo más grande con lo cual rellenarte la boca Moyashi?

-Llevo rato aguantándolo pero te vuelvo a repetir que mi nombre es... msnsnmdghb!- Kanda había conseguido callar al albino un trozo de pan de alguna manera le resulto fantástico ver al Moyashi tratando de morder ese pan que le obligaba a mantener la boca abierta, quizás debía estar algo duro porque veía al Moyashi luchar.

Se quedó quieto hasta que logró masticar lo que tenía en la boca, Kanda tomó su celular y le tomó una foto.

\- ¡mmmmmmmmmmm! - Allen trató de quitarle el celular pero Kanda lo levantó.

\- Mira que buenas fotografías tomo, esta va para mi instagram - dijo mostrándole la pantalla desde lejos.

\- No, no, ya tuve suficiente con la otra - dijo Allen alcanzando un mechón de su cabello y jalándolo.

\- ¿Así te defiendes? qué deshonra meterse con el cabello de alguien!

Allen no perdió la oportunidad para detallar bien el cabello de Kanda, estaba más suave y sedoso de lo que hubiera pensado, claro que no podía disfrutarlo mucho porque el japonés parecía que le querría cortar la mano en ese instante.

\- Suelta mi cabello.

\- Borra esa foto.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder primero.

\- Bien, como quieras Moyashi - Kanda accedió al instagram y Allen se desesperó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del otro.

\- ¡Ya! bórrala - dijo Allen soltando aquel mechón y dejando libre a Kanda, este no parecía muy satisfecho con eso la verdad, había llegado muy lejos, solo debía darle al botón de "subir" y todo terminaría para el Moyashi.

Tuvo que echarse para atrás, la cara de Allen le decía que él si se estaba tomando en serio las cosas.

\- Si pones eso van a volver a acosarme - dijo Allen llenándose la boca como si pretendiera calmarse los nervios con comida - no sabes lo horrible que es! Ni siquiera he besado a alguien correctamente ¿Cómo voy a hacer una ma...?Kanda le tapó la boca.

\- Ya entendí, la borraré - dijo Kanda - Vengo a menudo aquí, guarda tus comentarios, quisiera volver. Allen asintió.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen tomando la malteada y bebiendo hasta el fondo.- no creo que sea para tanto.- si mi identidad no se supiera, no pasaría nada.

Pero incluso en la escuela perdí la oportunidad con las chicas. Kanda sintió que algo estrujaba su estómago, al parecer el chico era lindo pero heterosexual.

\- Así que por eso finges que tienes algo conmigo - dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

\- CON KATOU - remarcó Allen - todos creen que es amable, interesante y linda.

\- Vuelves a llamarme "linda" y subo esa foto Moyashi - Allen tragó saliva con pesadez, quizás debía callarse y no meter tanto la pata - Pero te da cuenta de que la persona por la cual finges interesarte no existe, Moyashi.

\- No creo que eso sea cierto - desvió la mirada notó que en parte las mejillas del Moyashi comenzaban a colorarse un poco- Tu dijiste que todo lo que estaba allí era real - el Moyashi lo miró fijo, Kanda no podía mover ni un solo musculo, por alguna razón no podía abrir la boca para contradecirlo - Claro que Katou no es como me la imaginaba.

\- Come Moyashi - dijo Kanda al ver que el mesero traía más platos. Kanda pensó que los chicos de hoy estaban locos.- no planeas revelar tu identidad?- por qué? Te preocupa que hable? Me da igual, en realidad, haz lo que quieras, en algún momento olvidaré la cuenta.- no es eso... - dijo Allen arrugando la frente - es que, pensé que podríamos colaborar juntos de nuevo.

\- Tsk... ¿Por qué insistes Moyashi? - preguntó ya un tanto cansado.

Allen dejó su bocado a medio camino.

\- No creo que te agrade en realidad, si bien me has citado debió ser porque te presionaron para hacerlo ¿no es así?

\- ¡Te equivocas! - Allen dejó caer el tenedor en el plato.

\- Entonces...

\- Es solo que... - ahora el Moyashi mostraba una actitud un tanto tímida como si dudara de responderle.

\- Creo que la última vez dije cosas que no debí. Estaba sorprendido de que fueses un chico. Me enojó pensar que habías mentido pero... En realidad no fue tu culpa - dijo Allen tomando el enorme vaso de jugo de naranja y dándole un trago tan largo que parecía que estaba agarrando valor.

\- Disculpa aceptada - dijo Kanda comprendiendo la situación - si quieres puedes usar a Katou, sólo no insistan con el calendario - dijo vencido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si -Allen dejó el vaso y se levantó.

\- puedo tomarme una foto contigo? Sólo saldrá tu cabello - dijo secándose las manos en el pantalón, parecía nervioso.

\- No.

\- Pero las parejas se toman fotos - dijo Allen sonriendo.

\- Que te den Moyashi, toma tu mierda, pero si te atreves a decir algo, cierro la cuenta y te jodes.- no diré nada - Allen se acercó y abrazó a Kanda por sorpresa. Kanda se dejó tomar y esperó unos segundos respirando el ligero aroma que despedía el Moyashi, su cabello era suave y olía bien, su cuerpo se sentía aun más pequeño a esa distancia sentía que si respiraba lo molestaría.

\- Listo - dijo Allen mostrándole la fotografía. En ella aparecían como si estuvieran abrazados cómodamente, el cabello ayudaba a dar apariencia femenina y Allen tomaba un mechón de su cabello para ponérselo como bigote, Katou se veía como si estuviera a gusto entre los brazos del Moyashi.

Había sido demasiado ridículo, pero ahora tenía una especie de relación ficticia con el Moyashi, como demonios había terminado dejándose llevar para que esto ocurriera? Ese maldito mocoso.

La cuenta la pagó el Moyashi, lo vio sacar una tarjeta dorada, por alguna razón le sorprendía y no porque debía suponer que el Moyashi debía tener el dinero para poder seguir manteniendo ese apetito voraz.

\- ¿Tus padres no lloran cuando ven las cuentas? - dijo casi adolorido de ver el recibo.

\- Están acostumbrados - dijo Allen mirándolo con dignidad.

\- Moyashi - dijo mirando el reloj en su celular - es hora de irme - y se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¡¿Tienes clase?! Puedo acompañarte! nunca he visto una universidad por dentro y ya debería comenzar - dijo Allen levantándose también.

\- No... - Kanda trataba de encontrar una forma de no revelar su edad.

\- Anda! se que pronto saldré de la escuela pero aún me da curiosidad - Kanda trataba de caminar tratando de perderlo pero este lo seguía casi pisándole los talones.

\- No.

\- Dime, ¿qué estudias?

\- Que te importa Moyashi.

\- Me interesa - dijo provocando que se detuviera - Me interesa porque quiero conocer más de Katou.

\- Katou estudia... física aplicada - dijo Kanda escogiendo algo al azar.

\- ¡No es cierto! - dijo Allen

\- Puede estudiar lo que quieras, escoge y yo diré que sí.

\- Ese no es el objetivo, yo quiero saber lo que Katou estudiar realmente, lo que tú estudias - dijo codeándolo un poco

\- No tengo clase, voy a trabajar - dijo Kanda tratando de sonar apresurado

\- ¿Y en qué trabajas?

Kanda rodó los ojos.

\- ¡shu! - dijo Kanda agitando la mano.

\- Eres algo amargado, debería comenzar por llamarte: Señor - dijo el Moyashi algo ofendido por el gesto.

\- Lo haces y considérate muerto, en todos los sentidos - dijo Kanda agitando su móvil.

-Entiendo - dijo Allen bajando la mirada.

-Bien, entonces deja de seguirme - Kanda pretendió marcharse pero un jalón de su cabello le impidió avanzar, se giro esta vez molesto para encarar al Moyashi pero cambio pudo sentir un suave contacto en su mejilla, el Moyashi se alejo unos pasos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hasta luego Katou!- hizo un gesto con la mano para perderse entre la gente.

Kanda se había quedado allí como si fuera una estatua como si aun no procesara lo que había ocurrido, de manera inconsciente se llevo una mano a la mejilla.

Al parecer el chico se había tomado muy en serio eso de que Katou sería su tapadera.

Fue a casa por sus cosas y salió hasta su trabajo. Hoy exprimiría a sus alumnos hasta que pidieran piedad tirados en el dojo.

A penas empezó la clase de dio cuenta que la mitad de sus alumnos tenían la edad del Moyashi. Era una locura y ese chico debía sospechar algo, su insistencia y comentarios lo probaban. No tenía que volver a verle, su vida era mucho más pacífica de esa manera y si se ponía insistente, simplemente cerraría su cuenta y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tendría que olvidarse de los lugares donde había ido con el Moyashi.

Tenía todo el plan armado, había dejado a sus alumnos al borde del colapso y se cambiaba para salir. Revisó su celular, tenía una tonelada de llamadas de parte de Lavi y un montón de mensajes, todos le exigían una explicación respecto a la foto que Korodaisuki había puesto.

Tenía 23 años, no tenía que pasar por estos líos de secundaria.

Creía haber dejado eso atrás hace varios años.

Su celular comenzó a sonar era Lavi y sabía que era lo que quería, era molesto, no quería tener que darle explicaciones al respecto, apagó el teléfono.

Todos sus alumnos habían terminado exhausto, significaba que habían trabajado duro, no por nada sus padres pagaban para que aprendieran del arte de la espada y que sus habilidades fueran las mejores, alguien como él quien había ganado el campeonato nacional y contaba con una amplia experiencia en el deporte.

Llegó a su apartamento, buscaba las llaves cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

\- YUU! - Lavi le había brincado encima, tenia lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo sacándoselo de encima.

\- no respondías y pensé que te había pasado algo - dijo tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Kanda recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?! - Lavi lo tomó por el brazo y no lo dejó ir - qué es esto?! - dijo buscando en su celular y mostrándole la fotografía de Korodaisuki usando su cabello como bigote. Debajo decía "pasando la tarde con Katou"

Kanda gruñó, ese niño no conocía la palabra "privacidad"

\- Responde Yuu! - Kanda rodó los ojos y decidió entrar al apartamento seguido de Lavi, ya que era molesto tratar con él en medio del pasillo además que sería incomodo si los demás residentes los vieran "discutiendo" porque Lavi era muy ruidoso como siempre.

Lavi se echó en el sofá con los brazos extendidos con una mirada muy seria, sin entender realmente porque tanto drama.

\- Entonces.

\- Entonces ¿qué? - trató de fingir demencia.

\- ¿Como qué que? sales con Korodaisuki! sales con un ídolo del internet! y yo ni siquiera he podido todavía darle la mano!

\- Para qué querrías darle la mano? No es como si fuera Jesús y tocarlo te curara lo idiota - dijo Kanda cerrando los ojos, tenía suficiente con escuchar a Lavi, no quería verlo.

\- ¡Ah! pero no niegas que estás saliendo con él!- dijo con mirada acusadora

\- Sólo le presté mi cabello - dijo Kanda rogando porque una de las novias de Lavi lo llamara y tuviera que salir corriendo de ahí.

\- Yuu, ¿a quién le has prestado tu cabello? es obvio que tu y el traen algo.

\- Estas enfermo conejo, como tendría algo como un mocoso.

\- Para el amor no hay edad, ni genero querido Yuu - dijo con cierto romanticismo provocando que Kanda pusiera una mueca de desagrado - Esa cara no me engaña, no dejarías a nadie extraño que se te acercara de esa manera.

\- Tonterías conejo, solo es una maldita foto, no significa que estemos saliendo - porque después de todo Korodaisuki quería fingir que salía con una chica linda.

\- Pero que hay de sus seguidores, todos creen que tienen algo - dijo Lavi con preocupación.

\- Seguro tienes motivos oscuros, pobre chico, tan joven y tan ingenuo.

\- No hay nada oscuro. Sólo es una foto.

\- Si no están saliendo, entonces qué traman.

Kanda respiró, no sabía si podía confiarle a Lavi la verdad, tenía la lengua muy suelta, pero era su amigo.

\- ¿Dejarás de fastidiar si te digo?

\- pues claro, si te niegas, seré implacable.

\- Sabes que todos creen que Katou es chica - Lavi asintió - el Moyashi me pidió que fingiéramos que Katou y él salían.

-¿Entonces fingen que salen?-Kanda asintió -Pero entonces piensas hacerte pasar por siempre por una chica? -aguanto una risita pues la imagen de su amigo fingiendo ser una joven japonesa era graciosa y un tanto perturbadora como visualizar al japonés en un vestido rosado.

-Solo hasta que el Moyashi me deje en paz.

-¿Moyashi? es el apodo que le pusiste?- rio-. Por dios son toda una pareja de enamorados si se ponen motes cariñosos-Kanda le lanzo una mirada asesina y Lavi fingió ser serio.

\- Por eso, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, serás el primero al que iré a buscar.

-T-tranquilo Yuu, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, además tampoco quisiera que fueras a la cárcel por andar con un "menor"- Kanda lo acuchillo con la mirada.

Al final del día logró deshacerse de Lavi. Cuando revisó su instagram, lo encontró lleno de comentarios donde los felicitaban y amenazaban de muerte por su relación con Korodaisuki.

No prestó atención, la gente era demasiado rápida en sacar conclusiones, eran todos idiotas.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar esa tontería probablemente el chico encontraría a un prospecto de novia pronto. Viendo los mensajes, al parecer tenía muchos pretendientes.

Siguiendo su rutina diaria, abrió el canal del Moyashi, pero no había nada nuevo, después de todo, no hacía falta, ya lo había visto devorar por la tarde.

Había tenido un espectáculo privado que mas podría pedir, decidió volver a los comentarios no entendía muy bien porque tanto revuelo, a pesar de que el Moyashi fuese algún idol del internet no era como si fuera una celebridad como los One Direction o cualquier otro del medio, tampoco consideraba que el mismo fuese tan popular, nada de lo que veía tenía sentido, hasta que vio un comentario un tanto extraño.

"Para los curiosos yo si tengo una foto del rostro de Katou, entra en el link http /563222"

¿Alguien sabia de su identidad? miró al usuario no era Lavi, al menos no podría culparlo por bocón, pero de quien se trataba, pinchó el Link.

Se desconcertó al ver que en realidad la imagen era de una chica. Probablemente ella era asiática, pero no japonesa, su cabello era largo pero no se comparaba al suyo y parecía que se tomaba la foto con toda intención. Kanda se quedó pensando al respecto, pero sólo hasta que vio los comentarios entendió lo que ocurría. La gente sabía quién era la chica, era parte de un dúo que se dedicaban a hacer tutoriales de maquillaje, retos y cosplay en youtube. Antes de eso, jamás las había visto, y al parecer mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con que el perfil de las chicas no coincidía con el contenido de Katou. De inmediato, Allen lanzó una foto de él, ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, al parecer era de la primera vez que se habían encontrado porque Katou levantaba el tazón de fideos para beber el caldo y su cara quedaba cubierta en los lugares apropiados.

"Katou es Katou" puso el Moyashi acompañando con un :3 y un corazón. Horas después, las chicas respondieron asegurando que Lenalee (la otra se llamaba Road) no podían decir nada sobre Korodaisuki y Katou. Obviamente estaban aprovechando la oportunidad. A partir de ese momento muchas chicas se quisieron adjudicar la identidad de katou.

Al parecer solo querían algo de popularidad y que mejor manera que pegarse junto al Moyashi, este se preguntaba si tenía conocimiento de las oportunistas, no quería pronunciarse al respecto, siguió aparentando como que no pasaba nada, quería evitar hacer alguna referencia al Moyashi.

Subió una nueva foto, esta vez para jugar un poco con sus seguidores y los del Moyashi fotografió su espada de bambú que aún la tenía de recuerdo en casa.

Katou  
 _"Practicar el arte de la espada para mantener la disciplina"_

La foto hizo explotar su instagram, ahora se corrían las suposiciones de que Katou podía estar en cualquier dojo del país (cosa que se reducían a un puñado si consideraban Londres), era más de lo que los fans esperaban que fuera revelado y sólo logró darle un aire más misterioso a Katou. Tumblr, por alguna extraña razón, se llenó de ilustraciones que trataban de descifrar la verdadera apariencia de Katou, había chicas haciendo análisis de las fotos y consideraban que si practicaba kendo su figura debía ser buena y atlética, incluso estimaban su talla de sostén y que debía ser un poco más alta que Allen.

Además, estimaban su edad, Kanda no se pudo resistir a leer las conclusiones. Descubrió que siempre le calculaban más edad que el Moyashi, que definitivamente estaba en la universidad, decían.

"¿Debería aclarar las cosas? No conozco a la chica que se hizo pasar por Katou, ni siquiera sabía de sus videos. ¿Sigue todo en pie? ¿Katou está molesta? ¿te puedo invitar algo de comer?" decía un mensaje de korodaisuki

Kanda quiso ignorarlo pero ver al mocoso sonaba algo tentador, después de todo tenía ya una semana desde su último encuentro, pero el Moyashi era muy impaciente y seguramente querría "saber más de él"

Dejó el mensaje sin responder, prefería esperar que las cosas se calmaran porque eso harían, no? aún la gente teorizaba sobre Katou, incluso habían hecho fanarts de Katou usando un sable laser que le resulto un tanto extraño. Lavi por su parte no dejaba de reírse y darle likes a todos los artículos relacionados.

Ese fin de semana debía ir al mercado, conseguir los vegetales más frescos era una tarea algo ardua considerando su dieta, vio una lechuga morada que parecía pedir a gritos que la comprara, la metió en su cesta, a su lado unos pepinos que había comprado por una extraña visión que había tenido del Moyashi comiéndoselos.

Siguió merodeando aquel puesto, hasta que notó algo extraño, volteó a ver pero no vio a nadie.

Pagó por algunas manzanas y fue directo a la tienda de productos japoneses a llenar su bolsa de compra de tofu y fideos. Esa extraña sensación de ser observado no lo abandonaba, volteó un par de veces pero no descubrió a nadie, paró súbitamente a revisar la lista de compra pero tampoco vio a nadie sospechoso.

Pagó y salió del lugar. Lavi le envió un mensaje con las últimas novedades sobre Katou, alguien estaba completamente seguro que era una cantante famosa y por eso no revelaba su identidad, otros tipos habían hecho diapositivas tratando de demostrar que ni siquiera era japonesa (incluía estadísticas de la cantidad de japoneses en Inglaterra y los rasgos en su personalidad que indicaban un desapego a la cultura de ese país).

Kanda suspiró, en realidad había sido divertido al principio, porque nadie había dado en el clavo, pero en cuanto las suposiciones se volvieran más raras, todo lo demás lo haría también. Pensó que todo acabaría si revelaba su identidad, pero en verdad no le apetecía.

Iba saliendo cuando notó una extraña figura vestida de negro como si buscara esconderse por algún extraño descuido, algo le hizo suponer que la presencia que le había estado siguiendo era de esa persona.

Kanda decidió hacer un movimiento rápido y aprovechar que esa ´persona había cometido un error, salió de la tienda y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos buscando perderse entre la gente, vio de reojo como aquella figura buscaba seguirle el paso inútilmente, entonces finalmente decidió esconderse una tienda, vio a su acosador pasar de largo buscándole, no pudo identificarlo, entonces decidió seguirlo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Más extraño no podía ser, llevaba gafas y gorra en un día nublado. Siguió con disimulo, el acosador había hecho una seña para dar a entender que maldecía haberlo perdido. Caminó manteniéndose a distancia. Derrotado, su acosador se paseó por el distrito comercial, supuso que tratando de encontrarlo, luego se sentó un rato en las bancas de la heladería, se compró un cono doble. Después caminó por el parque Hyde y compró una bolsa para darle semillas a los patos. En este punto, Kanda estaba decidido a saber quién era, pero la confrontación no debía dejar lugar a que huyera. Cuando el carrito de los churros pasó cerca del lago, el acosador se compró una bolsa. Como al parecer el acosador también había salido a dar una vuelta, Kanda decidió acercarse.

Fue sutil para no levantar sospechas, seguramente el otro creía que era solo un transeúnte mas. No fue hasta que hizo el ademan de acomodar sus bolsas que llamo la atención de su acosador, este casi pega un brinco del susto, seguramente no esperaba ser el el acosado.

-¿c-como?- su acosador no salía de su impresión.

\- ¿No me dirás quien eres? - pregunto sin mostrarse enojado por el hecho de haber sido seguido, más bien puso nervioso a su acosador.

El sujeto miraba a todos lados buscando una manera de escapar. Trató de levantarse pero Kanda lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, el también se sentó a su lado e incluso tomó un churro.

\- ¿quién te envió? - dijo Kanda pensando que alguien en verdad tenía problemas con él.

\- mmh - el sujeto trató de levantarse. Forcejeó y trató de levantarse, pero Kanda lo tomó del pie e hizo que el otro cayera.

Escuchó al sujeto quejarse adolorido por el golpe, Kanda de inmediato pudo sentir que conocía esa voz, el sombrero cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto la cabellera blanca de su acosador.

\- Moyashi - dijo casi sin dudarlo, el albino trató de coger el sombrero y cubrir aquello que lo distinguía.

\- ¿D-de que Moyashi hablas? te has confundido - dijo nervioso alterando su voz de una manera muy mala.

\- Sabes que solo un estúpido podría tragarse eso, ¿no? - escuchó al albino tragar saliva con fuerza mientras lo giraba para que le diera la cara - ¿Qué demonios hacías? - Allen no lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Solo paseaba - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos, era obvio que no paseaba tranquilamente, su vestuario lo delataba como si lo hubiera hecho todo premeditadamente.

\- ¿Vives por aquí? - dijo Kanda conociendo la respuesta.

\- ¡No!... es decir, desde que me mostraste este parque me gustó mucho. Seguro que no has visto los videos, pero he hecho algunos aquí, quería el lago de fondo para uno pero no sé si sería apropiado porque me da miedo que la cámara se caiga, ya ves, el suelo no está parejo ¿qué tal si un pato pasa y golpea el pie? Así que creo que este no es el lugar para hacer un video, por eso creo que es mejor que me vaya - le sonrió y trató de caminar, Kanda lo tomó de la mano.

\- Deja de jugar Moyashi y dime qué quieres, porque si has venido hasta aquí hay una razón.

Pudo ver en el rostro de Allen como este sentía que no tenia escapatoria, las excusas del Moyashi si bien eran dignas de un mocoso de secundaria podía notar que había algo más.

\- Es solo que...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué? habla, no tengo todo el día.

\- Quería saber más de ti.

-¿Y acosándome es una buena manera?- le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-¡auch! es que siempre evades mis preguntas, nunca hablas de ti, además quería comprobar si algo era cierto...- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas provocando curiosidad en el japonés.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que un usuario que supuestamente te conoce dijo que Katou era... era alguien salvaje, que incluso tenía un tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que usuario es ese?- pregunto está vez con un aire asesino.

Allen sacó su celular y le mostró el instagram del chico. Era Lavi.

\- no puedes creer todo lo que ponen en internet

\- ¿entonces no tiene un tatuaje?

\- ¿te parece que tengo un tatuaje?

Allen lo miró tratando de adivinar si lo tenía o no, era claro que evadía la pregunta. Con la mirada recorrió el cuero de Kanda.

\- Tienes uno, no te hubieras molestado tanto si el usuario no fuera tu conocido.

\- Moyashi, si tengo un tatuaje o no, no es tu problema. - dio Kanda tomando sus cosas.

\- ¿Te vas? lo siento! es sólo que pensé que como no habías respondido mi invitación... pensé que tendría que averiguar cosas de ti por mi cuenta. Pero entiendo si ya no quieres prestarme a Katou, sólo te he causado problemas.

Kanda paró, no quería dejar el juego con el Moyashi, sólo quería que dejase de insistir en querer conocerlo. Volverse cercanos sólo agravaría el estado en que se encontraba.

\- Vamos a comer algo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Allen miró las bolsas de las compras que llevaba Kanda.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No, para nada - Allen prefirió cerrar la boca y seguir a Kanda quien había comenzado a caminar, le siguió unas cuantas cuadras, vio algunos sitios que le parecieron apetitosos pero Kanda no parecía inmutarse ante nada - ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó.

\- Solo camina Moyashi.

\- Esas bolsas parecen pesadas, te puedo ayudar si quieres - Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Bien, haz algo útil, le dio la bolsa más pesada y el Moyashi trató de seguirle el ritmo y no quejarse.

Llegaron a un edificio en una zona que nunca había visto. Cuando Kanda sacó sus llaves y abrió la reja de la entrada supo que estaba en su casa y casi se le sale el corazón. Iba a conocer la casa de Katou, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir, aunque su felicidad casi se apaga cuando Kanda le dijo que debían subir las escaleras hasta el último piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, estaba por desfallecer, Katou ni siquiera había sudado.

\- Te estoy mostrando mi casa, pero eso no significa que puedes venir cuando quieras - dijo Kanda dándole vuelta a la llave.

Allen ni parecía haberlo escuchado parecía maravillado con aquel pequeño apartamento, tan limpio y ordenado que parecía sacado de una revista, no dejan de impresionarse por la pequeña sala, la cocina, el comedor, la terraza donde habían unos cactus en sus macetas, quería ver la habitación cuando o tomaron del brazo y lo obligaron a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

\- ¿Que no sabes que no puedes husmear de esa en la casa de alguien?

\- Lo siento, estaba emocionado - dijo el albino sin contener su felicidad de estar allí.

Kanda soltó un suspiro ordenando sus compras, Allen observaba atento sus movimiento, el japonés pensó que era un tanto incomodo y había tomado una decisión apresurada de llevar al Moyashi a su casa.

Allen ni parecía haberlo escuchado parecía maravillado con aquel pequeño apartamento, tan limpio y ordenado que parecía sacado de una revista, no dejaban de impresionarse por la pequeña sala, la cocina, el comedor, la terraza donde habían unos cactus en sus macetas, quería ver la habitación cuando o tomaron del brazo y lo obligaron a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

\- ¿Que no sabes que no puedes husmear de esa en la casa de alguien?

\- Lo siento, estaba emocionado - dijo el albino sin contener su felicidad de estar allí.

Kanda soltó un suspiro ordenando sus compras, Allen observaba atento sus movimiento, el japonés pensó que era un tanto incomodo y había tomado una decisión apresurada de llevar al Moyashi a su casa.

Comenzó a cocinar y dejó a Allen en la barra hasta que se dio cuenta que vio al Moyashi tomarse una selfie.

\- Dame eso - pidió Kanda dejando el cuchillo.

\- Sale al fondo, no se ve tu cara - se apresuró a decir el Moyashi

Kanda se mantuvo con la mano extendida hasta que Allen entregó su celular. Lo tomó y guardó en su bolsillo.

\- Ven a ayudar - dijo Kanda con una seña

Allen se levantó y siguió las instrucciones.

\- No era necesario que me lo quitaras.

\- No vas a morir.

-Pero...

\- Toma, pon los platos - Kanda le dio las vajillas al albino quien no pudo quejarse y decidió seguir sus órdenes.

Los colocó de manera ordenada en la mesa, estaba más acostumbrado a que le sirvieran que a ser servido.

Vio algo impaciente la cocina, un olor delicioso comenzaba a despertarle el apetito, estaba algo impaciente, ayudó a Kanda a llevar la comida a la mesa.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Allen quería brincarle encima a la comida, Kanda podía notar como el Moyashi salivaba como perro hambriento decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

\- Antes de comer, primero hay que agradecer la comida - juntó sus manos.

Allen las junto y comenzó a soltar las oraciones que se sabía con torpeza, cambiaba de una a otra cuando olvidaba la anterior y comenzaba a agregarle cosas.

Kanda comenzó reír, tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer. Allen se desorientó un momento.

\- ¿Era broma?

\- Claro que sí - dijo Kanda sirviéndose ensalada.

Allen lo miró mal y se sirvió. En cuanto probó la comida no sabía si creerse que no tenía carne.

\- Cocinas bien- dijo con mesura aunque su boca llena decía lo contrario.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres vegetariano?

\- Desde niño, mi dieta siempre se ha basado en vegetales - hablaba de sus orígenes como japonés.

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Te decepciona, Moyashi?

\- No es eso, pero pensé que tendrías una historia como la gente que conozco, ya sabes, el sufrimiento de los animales o la lucha contra la comida chatarra.

\- ¿Tengo cara de activista? - preguntó una cara muy seria y Allen hizo un gesto negativo, no pudo evitar ser sincero, igual no le parecía una mala persona.

\- Es gracioso porque todos piensan que Katou tenía una filosofía de vida. Pero en realidad es mucho más interesante que no la tenga. - dijo el Moyashi concentrándose en su comida.

\- no es necesario que te intereses tanto, sólo te presté a Katou un rato. Al final todos se olvidarán del tema.

\- aunque al principio no sabía qué pensar de ti, ahora me agradas.

\- viste las reacciones, al parecer hay muchas chicas que desean tener algo en serio contigo.

Allen trago con dificultad.

\- S-si lo vi, pero... no estoy interesado de momento.

\- Demasiado aburrido Moyashi - dijo Kanda fingiendo estar decepcionado - ¿Entonces tu único 'interés' es la comida?

\- ¿Eh? tampoco así - hizo una pausa - Pero lo que quería decir es que...- comenzó a jugar con la comida.

\- ¿Qué? - Kanda se llevo un bocado a la boca.

\- Que quien me interesa es Katou - Kanda casi atraganta con la comida.

\- Sí, eso lo dejaste claro, que quieres saber más de Katou - dijo Kanda evadiendo esa extraña declaración - pero no creo que sea necesario, sólo has necesitado un par de fotos para causar revuelo.

\- Se supone que eres mayor y ya deberías entender lo que digo. Yo no quiero que katou sea mi novia de mentira. Yo quiero salir con Katou en serio. Kanda lo miró y rio.

\- ¿Estas de broma, no? - Allen lo miró seriamente como si le diera a entender que no estaba bromeando.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Hablas mucho Moyashi, si no te has dado cuenta solo eres un mocoso y yo no tengo intenciones de ser la niñera de nadie.

\- Me gustas - dijo el albino provocando que Kanda casi tirara el tenedor.

\- Tu no me gustas.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Parte 2 de 3, decidí mejor dividirlo en 3 partes porque después iba a resultar muy pesado de leer, pero tranquilas la parte 3 pronto estará disponible ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hashtag**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Advertencias: yullen, shonen-ai, redes sociales, tortura, drama, NTR, foodporn.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- ¿No te gusto? - Allen miró a su alrededor

\- No - dijo Kanda mordiéndose la lengua - No quiero andar con mocosos. Allen abrió la boca para decir algo, se quedó un momento pensando.

\- ¡No soy un mocoso, ya cumplí los 18 y no creo que haya tanta diferencia entre tú y yo!

\- Eso significa que solo has dejado de ser un mocoso hace poco.

\- ¿Te molesta tanto mi edad? - frunció el ceño.

\- Ya te lo dije Moyashi, no quiero salir con mocosos.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo? tampoco es que tú seas tan mayor, no creeré que tienes 30.

\- Tengo 26, igualmente no me interesa salir contigo Moyashi, no solo se trata de tu edad,

\- Entonces no te gusto ni un poquito? - el albino le miró fijamente, Kanda sintió que aquella mirada era alguna especie de trampa hipnótica, mientras más se negaba más se sentía impaciente y no dejaba de morderse la lengua, el Moyashi debía estar consciente de su atractivo.

\- No - dijo Kanda tomando su vaso y bebiendo. Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese chico, trató de ponerse tan serio como era posible para que creyera en sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste usar a katou? - dijo el Moyashi con cara de estar a punto de llorar

\- Porque me lo pediste.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?- porque quería que dejaras de seguirme. Allen lo miró enojado. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo veía en sus ojos y en la forma en que evadía su mirada - ¿Por qué pagas por verme comer?

Kanda casi escupe lo que estaba masticando en ese instante, pensó que meterse un bocado la boca lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación pero... - Nunca he pagado por verte comer.

\- Si lo has hecho - entrecerró sus ojos, había notado cierto nerviosismo en Kanda, aquel descubrimiento lo había puesto en aprietos - Un usuario llamado "Kanda"

\- Pueden haber muchos "Kanda" no soy el único aquí - Kanda trataba de mantener la compostura y no entrar en pánico - Sea como sea Moyashi, eso no significa nada, por qué no buscas a alguien que realmente este interesado en ti.

\- Yo creo que lo encontré - dijo con firmeza, Kanda sentía que cada vez que abría la boca la embarraba, ciertamente traer al Moyashi a su casa había sido una muy mala idea.

\- Realmente eres algo molesto, sigues diciendo eso, entonces es mejor que anunciemos nuestro rompimiento, así no habrá mal entendidos - vio al Moyashi sorprenderse.

\- N-no espera, no es eso lo que quiero.

\- Es obvio que esto no es sano para un Moyashi como tu - Kanda sentía que ahora tenía al Moyashi en la palma de su mano.

\- ¡No me hace daño! –

\- Estás vestido como si fueras un intento de ninja y te dedicaste a acosarme toda la mañana. - dijo Kanda sacando su celular.

\- Pensé que ya no ibas a hablarme! Tenía que saber más de ti. Kanda sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a la mesa.

-Comida para quedar como buenos amigos - dijo Kanda redactando el pie de foto para el instagram.

\- Espera - Allen se alteró al ver que Kanda pretendía dejar zanjado el tema, Kanda despegó su mirada de la pantalla - Comprendo, dejaré de molestarte - Kanda sintió que podría respirar en paz con aquella declaración - Pero...- siempre había un "pero" -... Pero solo si me das un beso.

\- ¿Un beso? - lo miró incrédulo, en este momento no creía haber escuchado bien.

\- Si realmente no sientes nada, no pasará nada.

\- ¿Y quién crees que simplemente voy a besarte? No voy por la vida besando mocosos. Allen se levantó y fue hacia él, jaló la silla y la separó de la mesa lo suficiente para sentarse en las piernas de Kanda. Kanda sintió que le daba un infarto.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kanda, Allen le sujeto el rostro juntando sus labios con los suyos. La mente de Kanda se puso en blanco, no creía lo que estaba pasando, veía al Moyashi con los ojos cerrados como si esperara ser correspondido, no podía disimular el latir tan acelerado de su corazón.

De manera inconsciente sus manos se movieron sujetando al albino, le enseñaría al Moyashi un verdadero beso, no ese simple contacto que equivalía al beso de niños de secundaria.

Allen se sorprendió pero abrió su boca de inmediato. Se sentía victorioso hasta que la lengua de Kanda entró, entonces no supo qué hacer, no había besado a nadie así. Se dejó llevar por Kanda y dejó que guiara sus labios, pero la forma en que lo besaba hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de derretirse. Era su primer beso en serio y había logrado que fuera con Katou. Cuando sintió que su miembro se levantaba se dio cuenta que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, hasta el momento estaba seguro de que katou le gustaba y había creído que el amor no tenía fronteras pero se daba cuenta de que él jamás podría haber besado a Kanda de esa manera. Se separaron.

-Te gusto - dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

\- Eres demasiado persistente Moyashi- dijo recuperándose, vio la sonrisa de Allen, este parecía victorioso, decidió entonces hacer algo que quizás ahuyentaría al mocoso pero estaba seguro de que así captaría su mensaje.

De manera imprevista para Allen sintió una mano en su trasero que lo apretó con firmeza, sintió un extraño escalofrió y a manera de reflejo quiso apartarse de Kanda.

\- ¿Que ocurre Moyashi? te ves incomodo.- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cara del Moyashi estaba roja.

\- P-podrías...

\- ¿Qué? lo ves solo eres un mocoso- aparto su mano y dejo libre al albino.

Allen se quedó de piedra, totalmente rojo y nervioso.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya - dijo Allen con todo su esfuerzo. Tomó sus cosas con prisa, agradeció por la comida y salió del apartamento corriendo como loco. Kanda se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró. No podía lamentarse ahora, acababa de arruinarlo todo y aunque era lo mejor, se arrepentía un poco por no haber sido capaz de seguirle el juego por un rato más sólo por darse gusto.

Vio de reojo su celular, aún tenía la sesión abierta con el mensaje a medio escribir, estaba seguro de que el Moyashi ya no querría verle, prefirió publicar y dejar que todos supieran que eran simples "amigos"

Los días siguientes había notado cierta inactividad de parte de Korodaisuki, no llegaba a mencionar a Katou cosa que no sabía si era buena o mala, cuando gente en su cuenta de instagram no dejaba de preguntar sobre qué tipo de "amigos" eran.

El Moyashi parecía haber ignorado los comentarios relacionados con Katou, solo anunció que su inactividad en redes se debía a una gran evento que tendría para sus seguidores en su canal principal.

Kanda también dejó de verlo comer. Unos días después se lamentó porque creía que había ido demasiado lejos, después de todo el Moyashi era sólo un niño. Trató de seguir con su vida pero entre mas tiempo pasaba más lo asechaba el pensamiento del Moyashi. Una noche incluso soñó que era su alumno y lo citaba después de clase sólo para poseerlo sobra la madera del dojo

Mientras lo llamaba "sensei", al despertarse había tenido que lidiar con su erección, maldecía al mocoso.

Los rumores no tardaron en volver a aparecer.

" _Katou y Korodaisuki han roto?  
Es una suposición pero ambos usuarios no han vuelto a hacer referencia el uno del otro desde xx/12_"

Kanda se preguntaba porque la gente ponía enfoque en sus vidas, obviamente nunca hubo nada entre Katou y Korodaisuki, solo fue una estúpida farsa.

Estaba algo cansado de las suposiciones. Lavi llegó alarmado a su casa preguntando por el estado de la relación, lo único que logró fue confundirlo pues sacaron dos conclusiones primordiales: Katou si le gustaba al Moyashi. Si Allen fuese mayor (y no pareciera su alumno de kendo), trataría de salir con él. Kanda negaba esas conclusiones, en su cabeza sabía que el Moyashi si le gustaba a él pero no pensaba que fuese mutuo, después de todo Allen había pensado que era una chica. Cuando revisó el canal, encontró un video breve donde el Moyashi ponía sus intentos por comer comida japonesa con los palillos.

Con una técnica muy torpe tomaba los palillos para coger los fideos de un tazón de ramen, le resultó adorable por una parte y por otra quería ir allí e indicarle al mocoso que así no se sostenían.

El Moyashi sorbió los fideos, de alguna manera no pudo quitar su mirada de esos labios, pudo notar que a pesar de que le estaba costando al Moyashi comer correctamente parecía algo decaído, no quería asociar que se debía a su culpa, para él no era la gran cosa, había podido sobrellevarlo, hacer como que no había tenido contacto con el Moyashi.

-Lo siento - dijo el Moyashi sonriendo - no se comer con palillos, pero me gustaría aprender.

En ningún momento abandonó su sonrisa, pero se veía un poco nervioso. Kanda había captado, era un mensaje para él, quería que supiera que no la estaba pasando bien. Kanda maldijo a los chicos y su necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos en las redes.

\- De verdad lo siento, este video quedó terrible - dijo con voz apagada - pero este fin de semana recuerden que los espera un videos especial en vivo... - después trató de reponerse y sonar emocionado. En los comentarios todos sacaron conclusiones, sin duda todos coincidían en que Allen se veía extraño desde la noticia de katou.

Kanda se recargó en su silla al ver que la transmisión había sido finalizada, sabía que se había pasado con el Moyashi, quizás no le molestaría tanto si sus seguidores no quejaran también en su cuenta.

Gente que no conocía pidiendo explicaciones, pues Katou había seguido con su vida como si nada, era algo molesto, Lavi le había reventado el teléfono con sus llamadas, no contestó ninguna, no tenía caso.

Tenía la esperanza de que el Moyashi lo superara, después de todo no le gustaba la gente débil, pensaba que el Moyashi debía aprender de esta experiencia pero aún así se sentía "culpable".

Casi se iba a bofetear por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, pero era mejor arreglar las cosas. Tomó una fotografía de su plato donde reposaban sus palillos.

 _Katou: Comer con palillos requiere habilidad, pero no me molestaría enseñarte cómo hacerlo correctamente Korodaisuki._

Kanda esperó respuesta. Todos los seguidores explotaron, nadie entendía qué estaba pasando, muchos teorizaban que en realidad nunca habían sido novios, que hasta el momento sólo habían sido amigos pero seguramente la declaración de amor había salido mal. Kanda estaba seguro que la dedicación que ponían le parecería graciosa si él no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Esperó hasta la noche. Lavi le llamó para fastidiarlo con que había dicho que el Moyashi no le gustaba y ahora le quería enseñar "los palillos" ( que por el tono en que lo dijo era obvia la referencia). Pero korodaisuki no decía nada. Hasta la noche, casi a punto de irse a dormir, recibió un mensaje. "agradezco tu oferta, pero no te puedo dar lo que quieres. Aunque digas que soy un mocoso, no estoy preparado para eso"

Kanda bufo con molestia, el mocoso había malinterpretado su mensaje aunque era comprensible.

 _"Solo te estoy ofreciendo enseñarte a usar los palillos Moyashi, no tengo ninguna intención oculta si es lo que te preocupa"_  
Envió el mensaje y a los pocos minutos recibió respuesta.

 _"¿En serio me enseñarías?"_

 _"¿No era lo que esperabas? Mañana en mi casa_ "

 _" Mejor en la tienda de ramen "_

Kanda captó que ese apretón de trasero había causado miedo en el Moyashi. Acordaron hora y se despidieron. Al día siguiente su corazón estuvo acelerado hasta la hora del encuentro.

Había llegado antes que el Moyashi, tomo asiento en una de las mesas, se quedo viendo la carta, todo lo que estaba allí lucia muy bueno y seguro el Moyashi lo querría todo, aunque no le molestaba por alguna razón estaba impaciente por verlo allí comiendo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, los minutos eran tan lentos, vio la hora en su celular había pasado media hora de la hora acordada, vio el reloj del establecimiento su reloj no estaba adelantado, el Moyashi era quien no aparecía. A lo mejor se había arrepentido? aun no confiaba en él?

Revisó su celular para ver si había algún mensaje, sin embargo no encontró nada. Después de una hora de espera y tres tés helados decidió recoger su dignidad e irse. Sin duda, el apretón de trasero había anulado sus posibilidades. Desafortunadamente ya no había marcha atrás. Volvió a casa. Su celular sonó en cuanto se tiró en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes que ir al canal de korodaisuki - dijo Lavi con urgencia - no entiendo lo que ocurre, no sé si es actuado, a ti te dijo algo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tienes que verlo, es... Raro. Kanda abrió el canal del Moyashi, estaba en transmisión en vivo, Allen aparecía amarrado a una silla.

\- ¡Come! - Decía un tipo tras la cámara.

\- ¡Ya no quiero! - dijo Allen gritando y dando espacio a que el sujeto le metiera un plátano en la boca.

Que estaba ocurriendo, vio al Moyashi comer con dificultad el plátano.

\- Ya- Allen parecía asustado entonces un pepino apareció en pantalla mientras era untado en mayonesa - ¿Q- que?- el Moyashi trataba de cerrar su boca mientras el pepino golpeaba si mejilla y resbalaba a su boca que se negaba a dejarlo entrar, pero la persona allí presente no parecía a gusto con la resistencia de Allen.

\- Abre la boca-el albino negaba con la cabeza, una mano le sostuvo con fuerza de la mandíbula obligándole a abrir la boca - Vamos, cómelo todo.

Allen apretaba los ojos y le daba mordidas al pepino.

\- ¡Más rápido! Yo sé que te cabe más! - dijo empujando el pepino hasta que Allen tuvo tan abierta la boca que no podía decir nada. El Moyashi se terminó el pepino con dificultad, a penas respiró un momento y ya le trataban de meter una zanahoria en la boca.

\- Noooo - dijo negándose, mordiendo y apretando los dientes aunque terminaba abriendo la boca para no lastimarse.

-Tengo algo que te va a encantar, ya sé que te gusta la comida japonesa - dijo el hombre mostrando a la cámara varios rollos de sushi sin cortaren cuanto lograba meterlo a la boca de Allen, como se negaba a morderlo, el sujeto comenzaba a sacarlo y meterlo aprovechando la firmeza del rollo.

Allen cerraba sus ojos queriendo resistirse pero el sujeto no dejaba de hacer aquellos movimientos insinuantes en la boca del albino.

\- Vamos, cómelo como lo harías con un buen trozo de carne - se escuchó decir y Allen tuvo que morder con dificultad ya que le dolía la mandíbula.

Kanda no podía soportarlo, sabía que esto no era nada de lo que el Moyashi había anunciado como un "evento especial" y que sus seguidores incluso se lo cuestionaban.

Allen terminó el rollo, parecía cansado pero el sujeto no parecía satisfecho.

\- Aún no terminamos, esto te gustará - le mostró un plátano pero parecía que simplemente no debía comerlo - Vamos chúpalo - le ordenó.

Allen cerró la boca con todas sus fuerzas pero el tipo le tapo la nariz y metió en su boca en plátano cubierto con chocolate.

\- No me gusta - decía el Moyashi, todos sus seguidores sabían que no comía chocolate.- pero a tus seguidores les gusta, mira cuántos te miran - dijo el tipo tomando de la barbilla al Moyashi y obligándolo a mirar la laptop.

\- ¿Qué? Estamos en vivo? Allen se puso rojo de inmediato, no sabía que la gente lo miraba.

\- ¡Claro! Y les encanta.

\- ¡No vean el video! - Gritó Allen con la cara llena de chocolate - Esto no es el especial! Iba a hacer una colaboración pero... - Allen fue silenciado con el plátano. Con desesperación lo mordió y escupió- Katou! AYUDA! - grito y ahora el plátano llegó al fondo. El sujeto apagó el micrófono.

Kanda se levantó de golpe de su silla, apretó sus puños con fuerza, no quedaban más pruebas de que alguien estaba haciéndole esto al Moyashi contra su voluntad, el Moyashi le había pedido ayuda, que podía hacer? trato de recordar la dirección del Moyashi, lo había visto salir aquel día de un edificio cercano al restaurante donde habían quedado, no le había preguntado directamente si era allí donde vivía pero era la única pista que tenía.

Tomó su celular y sus llaves y salió corriendo, tomó el metro, casi perdía el tren, se había metido en el último instante cuando las puertas habían estado a punto de cerrarse por completo, la gente lo miraba un tanto extrañada, no prestó atención solo quería llegar rápido a aquel sitio.

El viaje se le hizo eterno aunque a penas y había gente y el tren iba a tiempo. Llegó corriendo a la estación, subió las escaleras como loco, llegó a la calle y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. La gente se hacía a un lado cuando notaban que traía la shinai en la espalda. Trató de recordar el edificio, en cuando lo encontró, trató de entrar. No tenía ni la menor idea sobre el piso del Moyashi, tuvo que preguntar al portero.

El portero no estaba muy cooperativo, incluso estaba asustado al verlo con la shinai además que su actitud agresiva no lo estaba ayudando, al final el hombre le dio el numero del apartamento, era cuestión de vida o muerte o así lo había hecho retratar.

Subió por las escaleras al ver que el ascensor tardaba una eternidad en llegar, subió al quinto piso del edificio, comenzó a buscar como loco el apartamento del Moyashi, entonces allí vio el numero que el portero le había indicado, tocó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie abría.

Ahora entendía por qué Allen lo había dejado plantado. Tomó el celular y llamó a Lavi.

\- ¿Conejo, sigues viendo al Moyashi?

\- No... - dijo Lavi mintiendo, lo tenía en pantalla completa.

\- ¿Se movieron? Está bien?- no, pero le ha hecho beber chocolate líquido y cuando le dio agua casi se la vació encima y...

\- Estoy en casa del Moyashi, ¿afuera, se escucha el timbre?

\- No lo sé, apagaron el micrófono, Allen estaba gritando. Kanda tocó de nuevo y al mismo tiempo escuchó un grito ahogado. El portero subió, los vecinos no se atrevían a ayudar pero le habían reportado gritos y golpes.

\- Llame a la policía! Es ahí, alguien entró a la casa de Allen - dijo Kanda, El portero corrió a hacer la llamada mientras Kanda tomaba vuelo para derribar la puerta.

Kanda casi se disloca el hombro, la puerta era resistente pero nuevamente volvió a intentarlo haciéndola ceder, le dio una patada para terminar de abrir la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro allí dentro.

Entro con precaución, el apartamento era algo grande con un par de habitaciones, revisó la cocina supo que el atacante no estaba en el exterior, así que debía estar en una de las habitaciones, abrió la primera que estaba a su alcance y entonces allí vio al Moyashi con la boca amordazada atado en la silla luchando por moverse, en un primer impulso se acerco para desatarlo pero el Moyashi negaba fervientemente con la boca.

Sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayó viendo como la imagen de Allen se nublaba y su celular comenzaba a sonar. Despertó amarrado a los barrotes de la cama en una posición incómoda. En cuanto abrió los ojos vio a Allen soltando lagrimitas porque el sujeto ahora le estaba empujando un baguette y no podía masticar tan rápido. Era un fracaso como salvador. Se estiró tanto como pudo tratando de alcanzar la shinai pero no lo logró.

\- ¡Ah! Ya despertó. ¿Quién eres? Kanda no dijo nada sólo miró al Moyashi que ya se veía agotado.

-Que te importa, ¿suelta al Moyashi? - dijo sin mostrar temor alguno pese a su condición.

\- ¡Jajaja! lo siento, pero no puedo hacer caso de lo que me dices - tocó la mejilla del Moyashi con un pepinillo - No cuando Korodaisuki no me ha complacido estas semanas - Allen miró algo aterrado al tipo que acercaba a sus labios aquel agrio pepinillo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con esto? no ves que ya no puede más.

\- No puedo evitarlo verlo comer me excita - admitió el sujeto dejando un poco asqueado a Kanda por el tono utilizado - Quiero ver que tanto puede abarcar con esa boquita y que el mundo lo vea! - señaló la cámara que aún seguía grabando dando a entender que la grabación no había sido interrumpida.

El tipo miró a Kanda un momento, él tuvo que detener sus movimientos de muñecas a pesar de estar a punto de soltarse.

\- No puede ser - sonrió de oreja a oreja - Tu eres katou - comenzó a reír - Eso quiere decir que tengo más posibilidades de las que pensé, a korodaisuki le gustan los chicos.

\- El no es katou - dijo Allen cansado y con los ojos llorosos - Y tú no tienes posibilidad conmigo. Mi novia es bonita, amable, no habla mucho pero sus fotos hablan por ella. ¡Además es la mejor cocinera del mundo aunque sólo usa vegetales! - dijo Allen captando la atención del sujeto.

\- Así que si son novios - el tipo pareció molestarse, tomó un churro relleno de dulce de leche y lo metió en la boca de Allen con enojo - ¡Se supone que los idols se deben a sus fans!.Kanda aprovechó la conmoción para liberarse.

El sujeto se había concentrado en rellenarle la boca al albino, tomó la shinai y le propinó un buen golpe al sujeto que cayó al suelo inconsciente, se apresuró a desatar al Moyashi que parecía muy exhausto, el Moyashi escupió los churros un tanto cansado de la comida. Kanda apagó la cámara que aún seguía transmitiendo.

\- Tu cara...

\- No importa Moyashi - tomó una servilleta y le limpió el rostro al albino.

Segundos después un par de policías entró al lugar. Allen se lanzó a los brazos de Kanda. En cuantos los oficiales vieron al sujeto tirado avisaron que ya todo estaba bien, el portero entro lamentando la tardanza, varios vecinos le habían rogado que las cosas se resolvieran con discreción y que no llamara a la policía e incluso lo habían tratado de amenazar porque pensaban que todos saldrían en las noticias.

Allen dio su declaración, el sujeto era un repartidor de pizzas que por lo menos iba una vez por semana a su casa, de alguna manera su glotonería se había confundido por interés. El tipo fue esposado, no había más pruebas del hecho que un video de tres horas que todos habían visto por internet. En cuanto los oficiales se llevaron al acosador, el Moyashi se soltó a llorar y se aferró a Kanda como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Kanda no sabía qué hacer, su fuerte no era reconfortar personas, simplemente le pasó una mano por la espalda al albino esperando que eso lo calmara un poco aunque no era mucho.

Algunos paramédicos se acercaron al albino para asegurase de que estuviera bien, Allen solo advertía sobre unas terribles nauseas que tenía, nada grave, al menos no físicamente, aunque le preocupaba las cicatrices que esto dejaría en su mente.

Ese día supo que el Moyashi vivía solo en ese gran apartamento, dejarlo a su suerte no era algo que podía hacer tan simplemente no después de verlo llorar así.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi apartamento - ofreció y Allen lo miró dudoso. Apenas se conocían, no estaba seguro si el Moyashi aceptaría su ofrecimiento, después de todo había pasado por una situación traumática y la última vez que estuvo en su apartamento había hecho algo que le había disgustado.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, ya me ayudaste suficiente, puedo arreglármelas - dijo Allen limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Es por lo que hice la vez pasada? - dijo Kanda tomando su mano - no voy a repetirlo. La intensión era asustarte.

\- No me asustas - dijo Allen apretando su mano - Pero Katou y yo... No somos novios en serio, no tienes que hacerme un favor así. El celular comenzó a sonar, Kanda bufó y contestó.

\- ¡Kanda! ¿Están bien? Todo el mundo espera noticias de korodaisuki!

\- Todo bien.- fue alucinante, no sé cómo lo lograste, pero cuando apareciste en cámara, con tus movimientos de samurái, y ese suéter horrible, todos los comentarios explotaron.

\- ¿Se vio mi cara?

-Por pocos segundos - dijo Lavi -Pero tranquilo no creo que nadie más a parte de mi te pudiera reconocer.

Kanda no sabía si estar tranquilo al respecto o no -Te importaría pasarme buscando cerca de...- le dio la dirección y Allen miraba algo inquieto a Kanda.

Kanda colgó y miro al Moyashi.

-Vieron tu rostro.

-Unos segundos, igual o importa.

\- Lo siento, en verdad - dijo Allen tratando de sonreír.

\- Mi amigo vendrá por mí, él sabe del trato así que no hay peligro.

Allen miró al piso y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Vienes? - dijo Kanda metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Allen caminó hacia sus cajones y comenzó a casar cosas de ellos hasta llenar su mochila.

\- ¿Es todo lo que llevarás?

\- Mañana llamaré a mi tutor, ya no puedo vivir aquí.

\- Bien, vamos - dijo Kanda al ver que Lavi ya había llegado. Lavi estaba que se infartaba de ver en persona al albino, tomó su mano y no la soltaba, Kanda le tuvo que dar un zape en la cabeza para que se concentrara en conducir.

\- Wow, realmente llegaste volando Yuu, desde que te avisé - bromeó y Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina porque no era momento para bromas.

Allen solo observaba a Kanda y a Lavi sin decir mucho, tenía todo el asiento de atrás para él solo, decidió recostarse pues su estomago comenzaba a dolerle.

Lavi notó por el retrovisor el comportamiento de Allen, estaba algo pálido.

\- Creo que tendremos que parar en una farmacia, ¿quieres un antiácido?

\- Lo agradecería - Allen sentía que estaba muriendo.

Pasaron a la farmacia y Lavi los llevó a la casa de Kanda.

\- Gracias conejo - dijo Kanda lanzándole una mirada que indicaba que debía irse ya.

\- Muchas gracias... Lavi - dijo Allen sonriendo.

\- Toma - dijo Lavi dándole una tarjeta de presentación - por si algún día necesitas ayuda... o tutorías en historia o literatura - dijo sin ganas de irse

\- Gracias- sonrió Allen aunque de inmediato se encogió por los retortijones.

Kanda se agachó.

\- Sube, son demasiadas escaleras. - dijo invitándolo a subirse de caballito en su espalda.

\- ¿Eh? pero - Allen no quería aceptar, era vergonzoso.

\- O quieres subir, son seis pisos hasta arriba...- Kanda no terminó de hablar, sintió los brazos del Moyashi pasar por su cuello y su cuerpo pagarse a su espalda. No dijo nada simplemente aseguró su agarre en el Moyashi y lo comenzó a llevar, podía sentir la respiración pausada de este en su cuello, por momentos se preguntaba si tendría el suficiente autocontrol.

Llegó a su apartamento, hizo algunas maniobras para agarrar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, dejó al albino sobre el sofá mientras se recostaba abrazando uno de los cojines, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al verlo así de indefenso, quería fotografiarlo.

Suspiró y fue a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de agua y puso té. Puso el vaso sobre la mesa y dejó al lado las medicinas del Moyashi.- lamento haber usado a katou - dijo Allen haciendo que se detuviera - no pensé en tus sentimientos, incluso has tenido que salvarme. Kanda no quería hacer un drama, simplemente había sentido que debía ir.- en serio te parezco el mejor cocinero del mundo?

Allen escondió su rostro en el cojín - Lo dije porque tu comida me parece deliciosa. Estas molesto?

\- No - hizo una pausa - Pero me dio gusto de que me llamaras - admitió provocando que el albino asomara la mirada.

\- E-eso lo hice porque... no tenía nadie más que me pudiera ayudar -dijo algo apenado - ¿Pero como supiste donde vivía?

-El día de la cafetería, te vi salir del edificio - se apresuró a explicar antes de que pensara que era un stalker- tuve suerte - dijo aliviado Allen se levantó y tomó su antiácido.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? - dijo sin dejar de apretar la almohada- Puedes usar la cama, yo me quedaré en el sofá. Allen asintió pero ya se estaba acomodando de nuevo entre los cojines.

\- Moyashi - llamó Kanda consiguiendo un gruñido - Tengo 23 años, no voy a la universidad, soy maestro de kendo. Allen abrió un ojo con dificultad.

\- Lo sé... - dijo sacándose los zapatos - Lo sé Yuu.

Kanda se quedó viéndolo algo incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, porque había escuchado su nombre de la boca del Moyashi.

\- Es vergonzoso, pero quería saber más de ti y ...

\- ¿Continuaste siguiéndome?

\- Algo así... cuando supe tu nombre real no fue muy difícil encontrar información sobre ti.

-Duérmete Moyashi, voy a llamar a la policía - dijo Kanda tirándose a un lado de él y apoyando la cabeza en el sofá.- Yuu, gracias. Allen se acercó y trató de darle un beso en la mejilla, Kanda levantó la cabeza y lo besó por accidente. Se miraron un momento.

\- Iré por allá, si necesitas algo dime - y caminó a su habitación. Lo mejor era no quedarse cerca.

Kanda se cambió para ponerse algo más cómodo, sabía que no era la mejor idea tener al Moyashi nuevamente en su casa pero no lo podía dejar solo después todo, fue a su ordenador notando la gran cantidad de comentarios en donde había estado el Live de la tortura del Moyashi, gente todavía consternada queriendo saber sobre Korodaisuki.

Fue a su cuenta, allí había gente también preguntando sobre qué había sucedido, incluso algunos preguntándose si Katou había ido a salvar al Moyashi, después gente teorizando sobre la aparición del extraño en cámara.

 _"Realmente ese es Katou"_

"¿Katou es hombre?"

"Qué va es una chica algo masculina :3"

No sabía qué decir o si debía decir algo, en realidad daba igual. Podían pensar lo que quisieran, por lo menos Katou se tomaría un tiempo fuera de ese extraño mundo de redes sociales.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y encontró a Allen sentado en el sofá viendo la tv.

\- Espero que no te moleste.

\- No, toma lo que quieras tengo que ir a dar clase - dijo Kanda atándose el cabello - deberías avisar que estás bien, todos tus fans están como locos.

\- ¿Puedo decir que eres mi novio? - dijo Allen evitando que avanzara al tomarlo de la funda de su shinai

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras.

\- Pero no es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? soy muy terco - se echó en la cama algo desesperanzado al ver a Kanda darle la espalda.

Allen decidió volver su atención a las noticias, nada muy relevante.

\- Si, eres un Moyashi muy terco, pero no me molesta - Allen levantó la mirada.

\- No te molesta que sea terco o que quiera que seas mi novio.

\- Que digas que soy tu novio.

\- ¿Te molesta que quiera que seas mi novio? - dijo Allen tentando su suerte.

\- ¿Es un acertijo? tu preguntaste si podías seguir usando a Katou.

\- Pues sí, pero ahora pregunto si quieres ser mi novio - dijo Allen abrazando un cojín.

\- Aún sigues renuente solo porque eres unos cuantos años mayor que yo? - agregó y Kanda suspiró.

\- Realmente eres muy hablador, debí dejarte para que te siguieran rellenando la boca - Allen hizo una mueca de disgusto y le lanzó el cojín. Kanda lo logró agarrar ágilmente - Era broma.

Allen hizo un puchero, en el fondo se preguntaba "¿Por qué le gustaba Kanda Yuu?" estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar cuando Kanda le robaba un beso.

\- Bien, espero que esto responda tu pregunta.

Allen sonrió y lo alcanzó obligándolo a que se dejara tomar una foto. Kanda puso mala cara y trató de mirar a otro lado.

\- No la voy a publicar, esta es mía - dijo sonriente.

Ambos pensaron que las cosas serían raras después de lo ocurrido, pero la noticia se corrió por todos los medios y la fama de Korodaisuki no hizo más que aumentar. En poco tiempo, las propuestas le llovieron y una cadena de televisión lo contrató para sustituir a Anthony Bourdain comiendo por el mundo.

Kanda motivado por la declaración de Allen sobre su potencial como chef entro a participar a uno de los mas prestigiosos concursos de comida Iron chef consiguiendo con gran habilidad el titulo.

Con el tiempo consiguieron su propio reality "Alimentando al Moyashi" que luego de 10temporadas fue cancelado.

Actualmente Kanda regenta uno de los restaurantes vegetarianos más famosos del mundo donde incorpora sabores de todo el mundo en la llamada "nueva cocina vegetariana", su propuesta sigue conquistando a los escépticos.

Allen se hizo una reputación como crítico de comida y ahora es juez en master chef y escribe columnas en revistas gastronómicas.

La fama nunca los abandonó, se casaron y adoptaron una lechuga llamada Timampy.

FIN

* * *

 **NOTAS: aqui ya está la parte 3 de 3, espero que les haya gustado, facilmente pese a tener un final raro... este pudo ser un longfic que pude repartir en pedacitos quizas podía llegar a los 12 capitulos pero decidí darles el paquete entero por ser Navidad y como regalo por ser unas buenas lectoras y agradecer su apoyo durante este año y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias hasta el 2020 aunque seamos unas viejas amas de casa con hijos ;D**

 **Hay DGM para rato y habrá Katou para rato.  
Feliz Año 2016.**


End file.
